Exilio
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Traducción: Tras la aparición de Sophia, Daryl decide abandonar el grupo luego de entrar en una pelea con Shane que pone en peligro su vida. Se cruza con ellos de nuevo, inesperadamente, una vez que ha encontrado un lugar propio. ¿Podrán llevarse bien? ¿El lugar será reclamado por sus dueños originales? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? ¿Será la razón de todo el apocalipsis? IMPERDIBLE
1. The day before

Traducción de Exile. Author: WTFdoUwantNOW (4208965) "Estoy trabajando en mi primera historia de The Walking Dead, no estoy segura de si a la gente le va a gustar o no, pero me estoy divirtiendo escribiéndola".

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a The Walking Dead (personajes, situaciones, sucesos) son propiedad de los señores Robert Kirkman (y compañía) y Glen Mazzara.

El cómo, dónde, cuándo, por qué y quién o quiénes le pertenece a la autora del fic, yo SOLO traduzco.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Daryl terminó de asegurar la última de sus pertenencias a la Bonneville de Merle y suspiró. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo en conjunto se sentía como si estuviera organizando una protesta en contra de estar en posición vertical. Hombre, de verdad le dolía todo. El sol se estaba asomando por entre los árboles y echaba un brillo rosado en los bordes del paisaje al ahuyentar la oscuridad de la noche. Las aves estaban cantando y llamándose entre sí saludando al Sol y no se veía ni una nube en el cielo mientras la oscuridad se dispersaba. El aire estaba cargado de humedad y él se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente que ya estaba empapada de sudor. Este iba a ser otro extremadamente caluroso y bochornoso día de verano georgiano. Miró debajo de la colina hacia la casa de campo de los Greene. Estaba tranquilo allá abajo y no había señales de alguien levantado en esta hora temprana. Eso lo alegraba. No quería a nadie haciendo una escena o tratando de conversar para convencerlo de quedarse. Seguro, pensó, como si alguien quisiera que él se quedara.

Ya había movido su carpa y sus pertenencias a un lugar alejado de los demás y se recluyó dos días, después de que aquella criatura que había sido Sophia saliera caminando del granero. No había sido capaz de enfrentar a Carol luego de eso y no había querido ver ni hablar con nadie. Su distanciamiento de los demás parecía haber preocupado a algunos de los miembros del grupo pero luego de un par de airadamente frustrados intentos de visita de parte de Rick, Andrea y Glenn, lo habían dejado solo. Eso había sido un poco más de una semana y media atrás. Carol, por supuesto, había sido devastada cuando Sophia salió del granero y aunque él mantuvo su labio superior tieso, también había sido aplastado. Estaba tan seguro de que Sophia aún estaba viva y de que la encontraría. La haría reunir con su madre y habría abrazos y sonrisas por todos los alrededores y él no tendría que escuchar ni ser llevado parcialmente a la locura por los suspiros de lamento de Carol y su llanto silencioso. Estaba profundamente arrepentido por la falsa esperanza que le había dado a Carol y a los demás. Había sido un completo idiota, diciéndole que iban a encontrar a Sophia y que iba a estar muy _bien_.

Shane le había hecho recordar eso la noche anterior, cuando se metieron en su pequeño altercado. ¿Pequeño altercado? Maldición, Shane había batido la mierda afuera de él. — ¡Idiota!, había estado diciendo durante días que la búsqueda de la hija de Carol debía ser cancelada; tratando de prepararla para aceptar que su hija no iba a volver. ¡Tratando de hacer que todos sacaran la cabeza de sus culos y enfrentaran el hecho de que la niña estaba muerta!... pero tú, señor "Súper Rastreador Poderoso Cazador" vas y abres tu grande y estúpida boca y ¡haces salir completas porquerías sobre saber que sigue con vida y que va a estar BIEN! ¡Carol se aferró bien a eso! ¡Le diste esperanza cuando no había ninguna! ¡Luego le traes esa puta flor y le cuentas una historia de cuento de hadas que la lleva aún más lejos! ¿Qué carajo eres, un innato campesino sádico? No estaba preparada en absoluto para la muerte de Sophia sólo porque no has podido mantener tu boca cerrada, ¡pedazo de mierda sin valor!

Daryl hizo una mueca al recordar las palabras de Shane. Le había entregado el culo en un plato la noche anterior, pero sus palabras lo habían lastimado más que el ataque físico. Daryl no había tenido intenciones de herir a Carol, pero seguro había hecho de eso un trabajo explosivo.

Él puso su pierna sobre la moto y se sentó lentamente. Mierda, incluso le dolía doblar las jodidas rodillas. Sacó el embrague y puso el punto muerto para hacer rodar la cosa cuesta abajo de la colina, esperando que eso lo lleve la mayoría del camino por debajo y por fuera de la carretera de los Greene así no tendría que presionar tan fuerte antes de encenderla y arriesgarse de despertar a alguien con el sonido.

Merle tenía la tubería Vance y Hines más ruidosa que podía ponerle a la maldita cosa y Daryl sacudió la cabeza y murmuró:

—Merle, idiota desesperado por llamar la atención.

Luego se sintió un poco culpable. Después de todo, Merle no sabía que los muertos se levantarían y caminarían por la Tierra y que serían atraídos por el ruido, especialmente por los ruidos FUERTES, cuando puso esas malditas cosas en la moto.

Daryl fue capaz de costear la moto gran parte del camino hacia la carretera principal y luego la empujó los últimos más o menos treinta metros.

Se montó de nuevo y echó un último vistazo al mapa que tenía en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta antes de patear haciendo volver a la vida a la vieja Triumph y entrar en la ruta. No miró atrás ni una vez.

Su plan era dirigirse aproximadamente sesenta y cinco kilómetros al oeste donde dos pequeños lagos se hallaban en profundas colinas boscosas. Los lagos estaban a casi veinte kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana, que era una pequeña ciudad con una población de doscientas personas, de acuerdo a la información turística tan amablemente proporcionada por el mapa. El primer lago, el Lago del Bosque, era parte del sistema de Parques del Estado de Georgia y contaba con áreas de camping, una playa pública, acceso a la pesca y otros servicios para el público. El segundo lago, el Lago Espejo, estaba rodeado por tierras de propiedad privada y no había disponible un acceso público. La información del mapa indicaba que el lago era pequeño, de unos ciento treinta y tres acres, pero era profundo, más de treinta metros, se alimentaba en primavera y era un lago glacial artificial. Sonaba perfecto. Daryl planeó ver si había alguna cabaña o casa en el lago y, en ese caso, si estaba ocupada por alguien. Bueno, por alguien vivo. Tenía la esperanza de tener la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar para quedarse por un tiempo. Aquel lugar sonaba ideal y se ajustaba a la lista de criterios de "Lugar Perfecto para las Faenas Domésticas de Daryl Dixon" como anillo al dedo: pesca, caza, paz, silencio, reclusión.

Mientras andaba, y la carretera se precipitaba bajo los neumáticos de la Bonneville, sus pensamientos reprodujeron los eventos del día anterior antes de culminar en su encuentro con Shane.

Había matado un ciervo temprano en la mañana de ayer, lo había llevado hacia el campamento y pasado el resto de la mañana despiezándolo. No querer interactuar con los demás miembros del grupo no significaba eludir sus deberes cuando se trataba de mantenerlos alimentados. Seguía llevando carne al campamento a diario, aunque por lo general eran sólo ardillas o perdices en los últimos tiempos. Oye, carne fresca era carne fresca, ¿cierto? Le había pasado la carne a Maggie y a Beth una vez que había terminado y había arrastrado las partes no utilizables del cadáver del animal al bosque y las había quemado. Era un dolor en el culo, el cómo los restos debían ser enterrados lo suficientemente profundo como para que ningún depredador percibiera el olor de la matanza. Cada vez que Daryl levantaba otra pala llena de tierra se preguntaba por qué demonios era su responsabilidad disponer de esos restos. Diablos, él cazaba y mataba a la criatura, la destripaba, la despiezaba…la única cosa que no hacía era cocinar la maldita cosa y todo eso; ¿esperaban que se hiciera cargo del armazón también? Suspiró. Tal vez Merle tenía razón y los otros del grupo lo estaban usando. De nuevo, entonces, él ciertamente no se mostraba demasiado accesible si es que alguien hubiera querido ayudarlo alguna vez.

Era el momento más caluroso del día y el sudor había enmarañado su pelo y le corría por la cara, goteando por su nariz y su cuello. Su camiseta sin mangas estaba mojada de sudor y se aferraba a su espalda y pecho y sus sudorosos bóxers no cesaban de meterse en la raja de su culo mientras excavaba.

Cuando terminó, osciló la pala sobre su hombro y se dirigió a su campamento. Miró arriba hacia el Sol y descubrió que eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde. El aire estaba quieto y pesado sin ni siquiera el rastro de una brisa. Colocó la pala en contra de las ruinas parciales de un antiguo muro de piedra donde había acampado cerca y luego se metió en su tienda. Sacó una bolsa de lona de la esquina y hurgó en ella. Encontró lo que buscaba, una barra sin abrir de jabón Ivory, tomó un par de jeans limpios, unos calzoncillos limpios y una camisa azul y negra a cuadros, sin mangas, de las dos pulcramente dobladas pequeñas pilas de ropa a los pies de su catre. Emergió de la tienda y se dirigió a los bosques y desde allí a donde el arroyo que corría a través de la propiedad de Hershel terminaba y desembocaba en un río. El arroyo se hacía más profundo y más ancho, formando una gran piscina redonda de nueve metros antes de reunirse con el río y la pendiente a lo largo del arroyo se estabilizaba facilitando el acceso a la piscina. Había una "playa" hecha de piedras a ambos lados del arroyo donde el agua era más profunda recordándole a Daryl un viejo hueco para nadar que había frecuentado en los meses de verano cuando era niño. Colocó su ropa limpia en una piedra grande y plana y la barra de jabón encima. Luego se sacó su camiseta empapada de sudor por su cabeza y la dejó caer a un lado de la roca. Se sentó y desató sus botas y arrugó la nariz cuando retiró la primera. Vaya, qué peste. Podría haber jurado que vio realmente pequeñas olas apestosas saliendo de la maldita cosa y rodando fuera de su pie cubierto por la media. Se quitó la otra bota y arrojó los calcetines y por un segundo se preguntó si los caminantes podrían ser atraídos por el aroma de pies apestosos, pero dejó de lado ese pensamiento casi inmediatamente. Se desabrochó el cinturón, lo sacó de sus pantalones y lo puso encima de la ropa limpia, luego se bajó los pantalones y salió de ellos. Luego tironeó sus bóxers pegajosos y mojados de sudor fuera de la raja de su culo y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Sacó el pie izquierdo fuera de ellos, pero estaban húmedos y pegadizos y parcialmente envueltos alrededor de su tobillo derecho, entonces comenzó a dar saltos a su alrededor, apoyado en su pie izquierdo y sacudiendo el tobillo derecho para quitárselos de encima, finalmente quedaron libres, volaron por el aire unos cuantos metros y aterrizaron donde su otra ropa sucia descansaba en una pila. Tomó el jabón de la ropa limpia y desenvolvió la barra, empujando la envoltura de papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros limpios.

Dios, se sentía asqueroso. A Daryl no le importaba ser sucio y sudoroso, pero existía una línea entre ser sucio y tener una francamente repugnante "podría vomitar al estar cerca de ti" suciedad.

Se metió en el agua y vio cómo la porquería de su piel se aflojaba y era parcialmente removida por la corriente, arremolinándose y barriéndose a su alrededor, formando pequeñas nubes de tierra en el agua. Se zambuyó un poco más lejos, hasta que el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho y se inclinó para sumergir su cabeza en el agua, fresca y clara. Luego se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza, gotas de agua volaron por todas partes y empezó a frotar el jabón contra su pelo. Masajeó su cuero cabelludo con los dedos mientras trabajaba con el jabón pudiendo sentir la suciedad y la mugre saliendo de su cabello. Se lo lavó dos veces y la frase "enjabonar, enjuagar y repetir" le vino a la mente por un segundo, pero fue despedida rápidamente. Era graciosa, pensó, la mierda estúpida que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Luego de fregar el infierno fuera de ella y, especialmente, de sus pies, nadó rápidamente a la boca del río, persiguiendo la barra de jabón que había dejado resbalar accidentalmente de sus manos, que se balanceaba y rebotaba, corriendo hacia el río. Maldito jabón flotante, pensó. Nadó de vuelta hasta el arroyo cercano al lugar donde había dejado su ropa. Caminó fuera del agua y se detuvo en la playa de rocas, dejando correr el agua por su pecho, brazos y piernas y gotear sobre el suelo. Podía sentir su pelo en la parte posterior del cuello, casi hasta los hombros, cómo caía y se pegaba en el frente de su cara, descendiendo más allá de la punta de su nariz. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan condenadamente largo? No era de extrañar que sudara como un cerdo cuando deambulaba por los bosques. Quizás Shane había tenido una buena idea con eso de rasurarse la cabeza. Daryl se burló de si mismo. Casi podía oír a Merle diciendo "Sí, Darleena, si que te verías muy bien con una _gran cabeza calva_. Hey, chico, ¿es eso un bulto de papa deformada apoyado en tu cuello o es solo tu cabeza?" Luego su típica carcajada. Dios, odiaba su risa sádica. El Merle imaginario se rió y continuó burlándose.

Exprimió toda el agua que pudo de su cabello y se sacudió como un perro para quitarse del cuerpo toda el agua que le fuera posible. Se sentía tan bien ponerse ropa limpia pero, maldición, no había pensado en traer medias lavadas y estaba condenado si debía volver a colocarse las entumecidas, sucias y con ese increíblemente vil olor que descansaban en la playa de rocas. Acabó sumergiéndolas en el agua, asomándose para ver si había muerto algún pez y flotaba en la superficie luego de ser expuesto a ellas. Se reprendió mentalmente inmediatamente después. Esto no era un maldito dibujo animado. Volvió descalzo a su tienda, sosteniendo sus botas en una mano y la ropa sucia atada en una bola en la otra.

Era de noche y estaba sentado solo en su sitio de campamento, sobre un tronco que había puesto cerca del fuego con ese fin. El aire se había enfriado pero aún estaba cálido. El único propósito del fuego era iluminación, y para cocinar. Estaba cansado por la falta de sueño y del trabajo que la caza, la recuperación y el despiece del condenado ciervo había supuesto, y aunque la natación y el baño le habían hecho mucho bien, no habían ayudado a su fatiga.

También estaba a mitad de camino de ser tres hojas al viento. Sostenía una botella con un poco menos de la mitad de líquido ámbar contra el tronco, como para evitar que se caiga. En una de las excursiones del grupo en busca de suministros, se había encontrado con un contrabando de licor en la parte trasera de uno de los autos que obstruían la carretera. T-Dog lo había relevado felizmente de la caja de botellas, pero Daryl había tomado una antes de entregar la caja para ser almacenada en el RV. Yukon Jack, decía la etiqueta de la botella, se jactaba de ser "La Oveja Negra de los Licores Canadienses". Cincuenta por ciento alcohol. ¡Wheee! ¿Qué tal? Daryl sonrió satisfecho. Era perfecto, después de todo, ¿no era él la "oveja negra" de aquel grupo? No había abierto la botella hasta ayer por la tarde y más de la mitad ya no estaba. La cosa era bastante buena, fuerte al principio y luego ligeramente dulce. Hubiera apostado a que era mucho mejor con hielo, pero ese era un lujo que no tenía, bueno, al menos hasta el invierno. Acababa de poner la botella en sus labios cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba a su campamento desde la granja. Los pasos eran pesados, rápidos y con propósito. Entrecerró los ojos en dirección a ellos. Shane dio un paso hacia la luz que emitía el fuego y marchó hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Daryl, sosteniendo la botella.

—Bueno, Daryl, ¿no es una linda instalación la que tienes aquí? —dijo Shane.

Daryl no podía reconocer si se estaba burlando o iniciando una conversación.

— ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudarte, Shane?

—De hecho, sí, hay algo.

* * *

**_Tabla de conversión de unidades metros-pies, de millas a kilómetros, de acres a metros cuadrados, traductor de google, diccionario del diario El Mundo, diccionario de la RAE, Yahoo answers: Gracias._**

**_Gracias a la autora por dejarme traer esta maravilla al sector "español" de los fics de esta serie. Y por último, pero no menos importante, gracias a mi beta reader que tan amablemente accedió a supervisarme en esta difícil tarea._**


	2. Shane and Yukon Jack, bad combination

_Traducción de EXILE (link en mi profile)_

* * *

_Capítulo dos_

Shane levantó una ceja mientras Daryl tomaba otro trago de licor y luego lo miraba expectante. — ¿Y bien? — Preguntó — ¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando por tu mente o vamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas? — Inclinó la botella hacia sus labios de nuevo y bebió otro trago de Yukon Jack. Le quemaba la garganta al bajar, pero en el buen sentido, si es que existía tal cosa. Otro pensamiento aleatorio relumbró: no era extraño que los nativos americanos llamaran a eso "agua de fuego".

Shane le echó una buena mirada a Daryl bajo el resplandor cálido proporcionado por las llamas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego, a medio cerrar y estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre un tronco junto a la fogata con una mano apoyada en el mismo. Daba la impresión de que pensaba que podría caerse en cualquier momento y estaba usando la mano para no perder el balance. Levantó las cejas cuando Daryl se tambaleó un poco hacia la derecha y luego, pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, se enderezó. A continuación, se balanceó ligeramente a la izquierda.

—Estás jodidamente borracho —dijo disparándole una condescendiente mirada de disgusto.

Daryl levantó la botella de Yukon Jack con su mano izquierda y levantó la derecha. Separó su dedo índice del pulgar unos centímetros. — Sólo un poco —respondió — pero estoy trabajando para arreglar eso. Dame más o menos otra media hora.

— ¿Acaso estás jodidamente loco? — Shane negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

— Supongo que ese es el consenso general — respondió Daryl. — Ahora dime qué demonios es lo que quieres. No aprecio que vengas a arruinar mi fiesta.

— Bien — cortó Shane. — Iré directo al punto. No has hecho guardia durante más de una semana y todo el mundo ha tenido que relevarte. No has cortado ni cargado madera para nadie más que para ti y sabes que necesitamos una buena cantidad de suministro para el invierno. Tenemos que hacer una maldita carga de heno para llenar el granero para el invierno, los jardines necesitan atención y necesitamos a todos para ayudar. Eso te incluye _a ti. _Qué demonios… ¿crees que estás de vacaciones?

Los ojos de Daryl se entrecerraron, dejó a un lado la botella y se levantó de donde estaba sentado en el tronco. Se balanceó borracho donde se encontraba y señaló con el dedo a Shane, casi tocando la nariz del hombre. — ¡Ppppppúdrete! — gritó. — Reviento mi puto culo para alimentarlos, imbéciles desagradecidos y ¿tú tienes las pelotas de decirme que no estoy aportando nada?

— Estarías cazando para alimentarte, de todas formas —disparó Shane en respuesta. — ¡Así que no me vengas con esa mierda! ¡También le debes a Carol un infierno de disculpa! Hazte hombre y súmate al puto plan en lugar de enfadarte y hacer pucheros aquí como un niño consentido.

— ¡Si le debo o no una disculpa a Carol no es de tu incumbencia! — gritó Daryl. Frunció el ceño y luego murmuró — y no estoy actuando como ningún niño consentido.

Shane estaba furioso. — ¡Le incumbe a _todos_! — gritó. — ¡Carol está arruinada y nos afecta a _todos_! ¡No le has dicho una palabra desde que encontramos a Sophia! ¡Ella cree que _tú_ estás enojado con _ella_! ¡Lo _mínimo_ que puedes hacer es disculparte con la mujer por tu puta _estupidez_!

— ¿Mi puta estupidez?

— ¡Sí, imbécil! He estado diciendo durante _días_ que la búsqueda de la hija de Carol debía ser cancelada; tratando de prepararla para aceptar que su hija no iba a volver. ¡Demonios, tratando de hacer que todos sacaran la cabeza de sus culos y enfrentaran el hecho de que la niña estaba muerta!... pero tú, señor "Súper Rastreador Poderoso Cazador" vas y abres tu grande y estúpida boca y ¡haces salir completas porquerías sobre saber que sigue con vida y que va a estar _bien_! ¡Carol se aferró bien a eso! ¡Le diste esperanza cuando no había ninguna! ¡Luego le traes esa puta _flor_ y le cuentas una historia de cuento de hadas que la lleva aún más lejos! ¿Qué carajo eres, un innato campesino sádico? No estaba preparada en absoluto para la muerte de Sophia sólo porque no has podido mantener tu boca cerrada, ¡pedazo de _mierda _sin valor!

Daryl se sintió terrible y miró hacia el suelo, pero luego su mente traicionera le arrojó una imagen, sólo por una fracción de segundo. ¿Por qué demonios su cerebro le hacía mierdas como esa? Se preguntaba a menudo. Era esporádico y no algo constante, estos aleatorios, desprendidos y ridículos pensamientos – pensaba en ellos como pedos cerebrales –, pero esta peculiaridad lo había estado metiendo en problemas desde que era un niño pequeño. Hoy había sido un día de campo de pedos cerebrales. Primero ondas apestosas, luego instrucciones para colocar champú, pensamientos sobre calcetines sucios induciendo muerte de peces, y ahora esto. Tal vez estaba realmente perdiendo la cabeza, o tal vez esta imagen en particular se debía al hecho de que solo estaba más borracho de lo que se imaginaba. La imagen que brillaba en su cabeza era una representación de él en un traje de Superman, enorme y mejorado por esteroides. La "S" del pecho había sido reemplazada por "SRPC" por Súper Rastreador Poderoso Cazador. Resopló, luego se rió ahogadamente y luego se echó a reír.

Shane miraba con incredulidad al cabrón doblarse de risa frente él y se descontroló completamente. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó, empujándolo hacia atrás. La parte trasera de las piernas de Daryl capturaron el tronco donde había estado sentado previamente y voló sobre él hacia atrás. Cayó duramente sobre su espalda con Shane sobre él. Era una experiencia aleccionadora. De alguna forma.

Shane le sujetó los brazos contra el pecho con sus grandes manos y se inclinó hacia adelante. Le acercó la cara a unos pocos centímetros y gruñó: — ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

Los ojos de Daryl se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero solo por un segundo, luego fulminó con la mirada a Shane. — ¡Quítate de encima de mí imbécil! No pasa nada conmigo… — Luchó por debajo de Shane, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Podía sentir la tierra y las pequeñas piedras bajo su cuerpo desintegrándose en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Daryl no era tan grande como Shane, tenían casi la misma altura, tal vez Shane era un poco más alto, pero superaba a Daryl por al menos quince kilogramos. Era fuerte y estaba en forma y sus antecedentes como policía significaban que estaba bien instruido en el arte de neutralizar adversarios combativos.

Afortunadamente para Daryl, años tirando del encordado de la ballesta le dieron brazos extraordinariamente musculosos y fuertes y era capaz de utilizar eso como ventaja. Tiró de sus brazos fuera del agarre de Shane, desde donde habían estado presionados contra su pecho. Con las manos ahora libres, le tiró un puñetazo hacia la cara que le aterrizó justo en la nariz. Hubo un sordo crack y sintió ceder el cartílago bajo su mano doblada. Por un segundo sintió una punzada de culpa. Cualquiera que haya visto a Shane podía decir al instante que se había roto la nariz en el pasado, en más de una ocasión.

La respuesta fue un golpe dirigido a su cara, pero Daryl capturó su puño con ambas manos y lo empujó violentamente a la derecha, mientras hacía presión con la pierna izquierda y con su cadera hacia arriba con todas su fuerzas para tratar de tirar a Shane de encima de él. Lo depuso y en el minuto en que se liberó, se apartó de él y se puso de pie.

No era una buena idea. El alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer efecto y el movimiento para ponerse vertical tan rápido le indujo una sensación de vértigo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, batió sus brazos como si fueran alas para mantener el equilibrio y luego cayó de culo. Acababa de ponerse de pie de nuevo cuando Shane lo agarró por el hombro izquierdo y lo hizo girar, haciendo aterrizar una serie de golpes en las costillas izquierdas de Daryl. Tres semanas antes mientras buscaba a Sophia, se había quitado una flecha de su costado izquierdo y los puntos habían sido retirados solo una semana atrás. El lugar estaba inflamado todavía y Daryl se preguntó si Shane en realidad iba a por esa zona a propósito. Se quedó sin aliento por el repentino y agudo dolor y expuso la pierna derecha pateando tan fuerte como podía capturando en ángulo recto el estómago de Shane.

El hombre se inclinó para agarrar su abdomen, no estaba preparado para ese ataque y Daryl llevó su codo hacia abajo y fuerte en la parte posterior de su cuello. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, Daryl saltó sobre él, tomándolo por la parte de atrás del cuello. Presionó su cara en la tierra con ambas manos, ambos puños cerrados en la parte posterior del cuello de la camiseta de Shane mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda, clavándole las rodillas en los omóplatos. — ¿Qué te parece esto? — gritó. — ¿¡Qué sabor tiene esa tierra, maldita mierda!? — Levantó su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo otra vez. Tierra y polvo volaban por todas partes.

Cuando liberó su cabeza, Shane se resistió al alza y rodó hacia un lado, desalojando efectivamente a Daryl de su espalda. Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo y se quedaron agachados en postura de lucha a un metro y medio de distancia, uno frente a otro. La cara de Shane estaba arañada y sucia y de su nariz goteaba sangre. Corría hacia abajo en dos corrientes escarlata, a su boca y a su mentón. Daryl notó cómo la pobre y maltratada nariz de Shane parecía estar también fuera de su centro y un poco hacia la derecha. Esa observación le dio ganas de reír de nuevo, pero controló el impulso de hacerlo.

— Mira, hombre — dijo Shane en una voz sorprendentemente calma — no tenía la intención de ir por ti de esa manera. Es solo que realmente necesitamos tu ayuda para dejar todo listo para el invierno que se viene y sería bueno que hicieras las paces con Carol.

Daryl se quedó agachado y tan alerta como podía estar con la cantidad de licor que había ingerido. Entrecerró los ojos y masticó su labio inferior por un segundo. — Tal vez lo piense — dijo con un aire de indiferencia — o tal vez no lo haga.

Shane se enderezó y retrocedió un par de pasos, levantando las manos en un gesto de "me estoy retirando ahora". — Como quieras, hombre. — Se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse, Daryl dejó escapar un tranquilo suspiro de alivio y se levantó de su posición agachada. Comenzó a quitar la suciedad de su camiseta y sus ya no tan limpios jeans con las manos.

Antes de llegar al borde del círculo donde la luz del fuego mantenía a raya la oscuridad, Shane se volvió rápidamente y lo miró. — ¿De qué demonios te estabas riendo, de todas formas? — preguntó. — ¿Crees que es gracioso que Carol piense que estás enojado con ella? ¿Piensas que es gracioso que se esté cayendo a pedazos? Ríete de eso de nuevo y te lo juro, yo te mato.

— ¿Matarme? — dijo Daryl tranquilamente. — ¿Por qué? ¿No has cumplido tu cuota matando a Otis?

Shane lo fulminó con la vista y se dirigió hacia él, señalándolo severamente con el dedo. — ¡Yo _no_ he matado a Otis, él sabía que no lo lograría y me cubrió y me dijo que lo dejara, para salvar a Carl! — gruñó.

Daryl miró al fuego y luego estableció de nuevo la mirada hacia Shane. — No he nacido ayer, Shane. Has vuelto con el arma de Rick. El arma que él le dio a Otis. Si Otis la estaba usando para dispararles a los caminantes, como tú has dicho, para que pudieras escapar, ¿cómo terminó contigo? No soy tan estúpido y Rick tampoco lo es. Lo averiguará en cuanto tenga un momento para pensar en ello. Te diré algo, ¿por qué no vamos hacia allí ahora mismo, tú y yo, así podemos discutir todo el asunto con él? ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece que no vas a decirle a Rick ni una maldita cosa — dijo en una voz tranquila e inquietantemente calma.

— ¿Es así? — Daryl miró a Shane y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Rick sabe sobre lo tuyo con Lori? ¿Sabe que su mejor amigo se la ponía en cada oportunidad que tenía? ¿Sabe que el bebé que carga Lori es más que probable que no sea de él? ¿Qué el "tío Shane" es realmente el padre? ¿No crees que tiene el derecho de saber esas cosas? Porque yo estoy seguro de eso.

Shane miró al suelo por un segundo, luego alzó la mirada hacia Daryl. Sus ojos castaños eran fríos y duros y con voz serena y firme dijo: — Como he dicho antes, tú no vas a decirle a Rick ni una maldita cosa. No si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Daryl consideró lo que dijo el otro hombre por un minuto. Hace un tiempo venía sospechando que Shane estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Ahora lo estaba confirmando. "Bingo", pensó.

Con la llegada de Rick, Shane había perdido tanto el liderazgo del grupo como a Lori. Por supuesto que la estaba perdiendo. Rick era su mejor amigo y ahora su mejor amigo también era su peor enemigo, lo había despojado de todo lo que era importante para él.

Daryl de repente se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era Shane, pero su boca se estaba abriendo antes de que su cerebro pudiera tomar el control. — ¿Es eso una amenaza, Walsh? Porque no tomo con cariño a las amenazas.

Shane fue a la carga contra él y aunque estaba sintiendo los efectos de la maldita bebida alcohólica del cincuenta por ciento que había estado bebiendo, Daryl fue fácilmente capaz de maniobrar para salir de su camino y arrastró los pies hacia el lado opuesto del fuego.

— ¡Eres un loco de mierda! — gritó Daryl mirando a través del fuego al hombre que le devolvía la mirada. Pensó que Shane se veía completamente insano. Estaba sucio, su cara sangraba y sus ojos parecían salvajes, como si se hubiera caído del borde de la razón y ahora estaba ahogándose en ira y en odio.

— ¡¿Vas a mantener tu boca cerrada sobre las cosas que no te incumben?! — gritó Shane en respuesta.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — replicó Daryl. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Shane atravesó el fuego directamente como un disparo y lo empujó, con fuerza. Voló de nuevo a la pila de leña apilada correctamente que había recogido, haciéndola volcar derramando trozos de madera sobre él. Levantó los brazos para proteger su cabeza y su cara, pero por suerte la mayoría de las piezas de madera azotaron sus piernas. Shane estaba allí arrastrándolo hasta sus pies y mientras lo ponía más cerca de él para colocarle un puñetazo en la cabeza, Daryl aprovechó el momento y depositó duramente su rodilla justo entre las piernas de Shane.

— ¡Ouch! — gritó doblándose. Mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, sus manos salieron disparadas y agarraron la pierna derecha de Daryl, elevándola. Daryl perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas y Shane cayó encima de él. — ¡Maldito peleador sucio! — escupió Shane. Condujo su puño al costado izquierdo de Daryl, sobre su cadera; entonces supo que Shane lo golpeaba allí a propósito, donde sabía que haría más daño. Puños y pies volaban cuando cada hombre trataba de dominar al otro. Salían disparadas tierra y grava, y pronto los dos hombres cubiertos de sudor se apelmazaron en una fina capa de suciedad.

Daryl podría haber peleado con el mejor de ellos, pero su búsqueda previa de quedar arruinado con el Yukon Jack lo ponía en desventaja. No se movía tan rápido ni lanzaba golpes con la precisión que lo haría normalmente. Su lado izquierdo palpitaba y le dolían las piernas en donde los trozos de madera lo habían golpeado. Los golpes que le había dado Shane dolían, pero él también le había dado algunos golpes decentes. Shane solo estaba poniendo mejores y más de ellos. Ambos gritaban, estaban agitados, jadeaban y luchaban por recuperar el aliento entre ataques.

Pensándolo bien más tarde, Daryl estaba sorprendido de que su pelea no haya atraído a todos los caminantes por kilómetros. Se había preguntando por qué nadie de la casa había venido a ver qué estaba pasando. Ciertamente, podían oír el alboroto. Decidió amargamente que eso era una prueba más para el hecho de que a ninguno de ellos le importaba una mierda él ni lo que le pasara.

Entonces Shane estaba detrás de él, lo puso de rodillas y lo mantuvo en una llave de cabeza estrangulándolo. Esta vez, sus brazos estaban siendo bloqueados y mantenidos en su lugar por las fuertes piernas de Shane. Mierda. Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensó. No había manera en el infierno de que fuera capaz de liberarse de esto. Luchó y Shane solo aumentó la presión, cuanto más luchaba, más apretaba Shane los brazos contra su garganta. Daryl no podía respirar. Sentía los pulmones como si estuvieran en llamas, entonces cerró los ojos y se concentró en relajarse.

Cuando su lucha se desaceleró y luego se detuvo, señalando su disposición a cooperar, Shane le cantó en el oído: — Eso es, sólo relájate. Todo va a estar bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar a Shane, ¿me oyes?

Daryl estaba viendo manchas delante de sus ojos y su pecho subía y bajaba, los pulmones gritaban por aire. Asintió lo mejor que pudo y Shane aflojó el brazo. Daryl tomó aire y respiró pesadamente.

— Entonces… — dijo Shane en la voz calmada de policía que usaba en el trabajo para dilatar situaciones antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno. — Voy a hablar y tú vas a escuchar. ¿Lo has entendido?

Daryl asintió con la cabeza atrapada de nuevo.

— No vas a decir una maldita cosa a Rick sobre nada. No mencionarás a Otis, no mencionarás a Lori, no mencionarás al bebé de Lori.

Daryl no se movió. La voz calma de Shane le susurró en el oído: — ¿Lo entiendes?

Qué tonterías, pensó Daryl. Shane estaba más loco que una cabra y Rick tenía el derecho de saber lo que había pasado.

— Daryl — repitió Shane un poco más alto ahora. — ¿Lo _entiendes_?

Daryl respiró hondo y murmuró: — Vete a la mierda.

La presión en su garganta aumentó inmediatamente, cortándole el aire.

— Daryl… — dijo Shane en su oído. — Solo ponte de acuerdo, ponte de acuerdo en que vas a mantener tu boca cerrada. No será tan difícil, has dejado claro que no quieres tener nada que ver con el grupo, de todas formas. ¿Puedes hacer eso, puedes acceder a simplemente quedarte callado? Solo di eso y te dejaré.

Daryl dejó salir un ahogado "no" y sintió cómo el brazo de Shane apretaba aún más contra su cuello. Su cuerpo entró en pánico y se resistió y esforzó frenéticamente tratando de liberarse del agarre de Shane.

Shane le declaró que solo accediera, que solo dijera que se mantendría callado y así lo liberaría, lo dejaría respirar. Susurró y habló bajo en la oreja de Daryl, solo di las palabras, será fácil. La cabeza de Daryl latía con fuerza y sus pulmones apretaban contra su pecho al ser golpeado y tensado por el agarre de Shane. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a ritmo acelerado y su pulso golpeaba en su cuello y en sus oídos.

El brazo de Shane seguía negándole la capacidad de respirar. Dios, ¿por qué era tan condenadamente terco?

Shane no podía creer lo obstinado que era el estúpido campesino. Él _siempre_ había sido capaz de forzar el cumplimiento con su particular forma de ahogar. Estaba evaluando sus opciones y tratando de pensar un plan alternativo cuando sintió que Daryl dejó de sacudirse y de luchar. El cuerpo de Daryl se estremeció una última vez y luego se relajó.

Shane mantuvo su posición, sin dejar de sostener el cuello de Daryl. Tenía que pensar. Maldición, realmente no quería matarlo. Es decir, ¿qué tan difícil sería que se dieran cuenta que había sido él? Supuso que podría arrastrarlo al bosque y esperar que lo encuentre un caminante, pero ese podría convertirse en un asunto dudoso.

Liberó a Daryl y se deslizó hacia atrás, aflojando su cuerpo para que cayera suavemente sobre su espalda. Había comenzado a respirar en el minuto en que Shane lo liberó y sus labios azules ya habían comenzado a recuperar su color. Shane le cubrió la mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda. — Oye, Daryl — le dijo. No hubo respuesta. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió. — Vamos, obstinado imbécil. — El estúpido campesino estaba inconsciente. Shane entonces se levantó y se colocó a la altura de su cabeza. Se agachó y lo tomó en brazos, luego caminó hacia atrás, arrastrándolo hacia su tienda. Una vez en la entrada, Shane se agachó de nuevo y le golpeó la cara ligeramente. Todavía sin respuesta. Abrió la cremallera de la tienda y se metió, luego tiró de Daryl con el mismo fin.

Allí dentro estaba más oscuro ya que la tela era demasiado pesada y la luz del fuego no ingresaba. Shane esperó que sus ojos se adapten al ambiente pero igualmente era difícil llegar a ver algo. Comenzó a sentir alrededor de la parte superior donde estaba ordenada la bolsa de dormir y encontró lo que buscaba. Movió el interruptor de la linterna y apuntó a la cara de Daryl, con el objetivo de revisarle las pupilas. Se sorprendió cuando Daryl entrecerró los ojos y apartó su cabeza lejos de él y de la luz.

Shane sintió una oleada de alivio, pero se mantuvo estoico y frío mientras miraba hacia abajo a Daryl. Podía ver ante sus ojos cómo aparecían las contusiones en su cuello mientras mantenía apuntando la linterna hacia él.

Shane se inclinó y habló: — Daryl, no quiero lastimarte.

Daryl resopló.

— No — susurró con voz ronca — lo que quieres es matarme.

— Daryl — dijo sin rodeos — si quisiera matarte, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora. Ahora quiero que pienses mucho antes de ir a contarle sobre esto a alguien. Sería una verdadera lástima perderte en manos de un caminante en los bosques, ¿no lo crees?

Shane le dio a Daryl una mirada comprensiva, extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Daryl se alejó de aquel contacto y Shane salió de la tienda, cerrando la cremallera hacia arriba detrás de él.

Daryl se quedó acostado allí, su mente corría. El cuerpo entero le dolía y sentía en su cabeza como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de desalojar la propiedad perforando varios agujeros en su cráneo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Shane podría, Shane _lo mataría _si se acercaba a Rick. Cuando la claridad de pensamiento regresó, Daryl se dio cuenta de que ahora Shane sabía que estaba al tanto de la situación de Otis – luego de que Daryl había derramado sus estúpidas tripas admitiendo cómo se había dado cuenta, Shane no lo había negado, ¿lo había hecho? No, ¡no lo había hecho! – probablemente Shane no esperaría mucho tiempo antes de asegurarse de que Daryl mantuviera guardado su secreto.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Podría simplemente irse. De igual forma ya había pensado en eso y este era el momento perfecto para desaparecer. Eso resolvería una multitud de problemas. Primero dormiría, luego decidiría. Primero dormiría y, a continuación, extraería el mapa que había visto la semana pasada. El de los dos lagos. Había estado pensando en dar un paseo para echarles un vistazo, de todas formas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Este dolor de cabeza se debía a la falta de oxígeno o al Yukon Jack? ¿Tal vez un poco de ambos? Antes de que el sueño se lo llevara, maldijo el hecho de que aquel baño en el arroyo más temprano había sido en vano.


	3. Dad, what is SBU?

_Traducción de Exile_

_Capítulo tres_

Rick salió hacia el portal de la casa de campo de los Green sosteniendo una gran taza llena de café. La bruma que se había tendido en las tierras circundantes se estaba evaporando a medida que el Sol ascendía cada vez más alto en el cielo. El aire ya se estaba tornando húmedo y pegajoso.

Rick se sentó en los primeros escalones y le dio un sorbo a su café. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Una buena taza de café era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Era algo que había dado por sentado durante años. Ahora que daba sorbos a la tibia infusión, de pálido color canela, no pudo contenerse cuando Maggie le ofreció el jarro de crema fresca, entonces su apreciación por la bebida alcanzó un nuevo nivel. Se sirvió mucha crema en su café y Maggie había levantado las cejas y sonreído, preguntándole en broma si le gustaría un poco de café y azúcar para agregarle a su crema. Miró hacia el prado inferior en donde las cuatro vacas se habían reunido luego de su caminata hacia el granero para ser ordeñadas, levantó su taza hacia ellas y les gritó: — Gracias, chicas.

— Estás loco, papá — rió la voz de Carl tontamente detrás de él.

— Loco no. — Rick se volvió hacia Carl y le dio unos golpecitos al escalón junto a él, invitándolo a sentarse. — Sólo agradecido.

Carl se sentó junto a su papá. Sostenía un gran muffin de arándano envuelto en una servilleta con una mano y un vaso largo de leche con la otra. Tomó un sorbo de su leche, y luego se tomó casi medio vaso. Se limpió el bigote de leche de su labio superior con una manga y luego levantó el vaso en dirección al prado inferior y gritó: — ¡Gracias, chicas, buen trabajo! — Rick se inclinó hacia él y chocó sus hombros con los de él.

— Entonces, papá… — comenzó Carl con su boca llena de muffin.

— No hables con la boca llena — le recordó Rick.

Carl tragó y tomó un poco más de leche para ayudar a bajar la gran pieza de muffin. — Entonces, papá… — repitió. — Escuché a Shane y a Daryl discutiendo anoche. Sonaban bastante furiosos.

Carl había pasado la noche con Glenn y T-Dog. La habían pasado realmente bien culminando la tarde con una incontrolable pelea de almohadas que terminó abruptamente cuando T-Dog golpeó con una a Glenn y perdió el equilibrio, chocando contra la pared de la tienda y haciéndola colapsar sobre ellos. Habían reído y soltaban pequeñas risas mientras se desenredaban a sí mismos de la tienda, luego consiguieron cinta adhesiva y veinte minutos después la tienda estaba en pie de nuevo. A Carl le encantaba pasar con tiempo con Glenn y T-Dog. Eran muy divertidos y lo hacían sentir adulto.

Los tres estaban completamente agotados luego del incidente de la pelea de almohadas con el colapso de la tienda y al acostarse en su bolsa de dormir en la oscuridad, Carl escuchó voces de enfado dejándose llevar por el viento desde la pequeña colina donde Daryl se había reubicado hace un poco más de una semana. Carl había podido reconocer la voz de Shane y la de Daryl, pero no podía escuchar qué estaban diciendo. Se sentó en su bolsa de dormir y ladeó su cabeza, tratando de descifrar las palabras.

— Déjalo ser — dijo la voz de T-Dog en la oscuridad. Carl comenzó a protestar, pero T-Dog le chistó. — No nos incumbe.

— ¿Pero y qué si alguien sale lastimado? — preguntó Carl. Estaba preocupado.

T-Dog sofocó una risa.

— Daryl y Shane pueden cuidarse solos probablemente mejor que cualquiera de este grupo. No te preocupes por ellos. Probablemente solo se están desahogando.

Carl pensó en eso por un momento, luego dijo: — Daryl y Shane han estado de mal humor últimamente.

— Probablemente tienen ADE — observó Glenn. T-Dog estalló en risas ante aquello.

— ¿Qué es ADE? — preguntó Carl. Glenn se revolcó hacia un lado para quedar frente a Carl y se apoyó en uno de sus codos.

En la oscuridad, Carl podía ver el contorno de Glenn en contra de la pared de la carpa. — ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre una aflicción de las mujeres que se llama SPM? — le preguntó Glenn.

— Claro — dijo Carl. — Siempre me doy cuenta cuándo mamá está teniendo su período porque se pone realmente malhumorada.

— Bueno, — explicó Glenn — ADE es la versión masculina del SPM.

— Oh — dijo Carl, aún confundido. — ¿Qué significan las letras de ADE?

T-Dog rió de forma efusiva. — Sí, Glenn, ¿qué significan las letras de ADE?

— Tendrás que preguntarle a tu papá — le dijo Glenn a Carl.

— Vamos, puedes decirme. No quiero preguntarle a mi papá.

Glenn se revolcó de nuevo, lejos de Carl y repitió — pregúntale a tu papá, estoy seguro de que va a estar contento de explicártelo.

Carl recordó eso y se volvió hacia su padre. — ¿Papá? — Preguntó — ¿Qué es ADE?

Rick acababa de llenarse la boca de café y se ahogó y tosió, rociándolo fuera de su boca y nariz. — ¿Qué? ¿Quién te habló sobre ADE?

— Escuché a Daryl y a Shane discutir anoche y T-Dog y Glenn dijeron que probablemente estaban de mal humor porque tenían ADE — explicó Carl.

Rick sonrió abiertamente. — ¿Es por eso? Bueno, supongo que esa podría ser una teoría válida…

— Papá… — Se quejó Carl. — ¡Basta de hacerte el tonto y sólo dímelo!

Rick quería decirle a Carl que fuera a preguntarle a su madre, pero luego decidió que esa era una pregunta que sería respondida mejor por él, así que se lo explicó. Carl, una vez bendecido con aquella información, se sonrojó y rió un poco.

Volvió adentro para tomar otro muffin y Rick decidió pasar por la parte trasera de la casa para ver cómo se veía el jardín. Los demás seguían desayunando y llevando a cabo sus rutinas matutinas y los sonidos de las conversaciones y las risas atravesaron la ventana de la cocina a medida que pasaba por allí. Miró hacia la colina donde Daryl se había exiliado a sí mismo y tuvo que echar un segundo vistazo. La carpa de Daryl ya no estaba. La cuerda que había colgado entre dos árboles para colgar su ropa lavada y sus pieles ya no estaba. La motocicleta de Merle ya no estaba. Daryl ya no estaba.

Rick hizo un cambio radical en su expresión y se dirigió a la entrada de atrás que daba a la cocina. Inclinó la taza de café hacia sus labios y lo terminó mientras atravesaba la puerta. Andrea, Maggie, Beth y Glenn estaban sentados en la mesa tomando el desayuno en un rincón, ocupados en una animada conversación.

— ¿Está Shane aquí? — preguntó.

Las cuatro personas que estaban en la mesa se miraron entre sí y luego a Rick.

— No — respondió Andrea. — Aún no lo he visto esta mañana. ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Sí — replicó Rick y Andrea pensó en lo cansada que sonaba su voz. — Daryl se ha ido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — tartamudeó Glenn.

— ¿Se ha ido? — Andrea sonaba preocupada.

— No ha quedado ninguna de sus pertenencias — explicó Rick. — Su motocicleta no está. Sé que nos ha estado evitando y que quedó realmente devastado por toda la situación de Sophia, pero había asumido que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para resolver las cosas y luego se mudaría de nuevo aquí con nosotros. Shane fue a verlo anoche y terminaron discutiendo. Quiero saber si Daryl le dijo algo a él sobre querer irse.

— También los escuché discutiendo — dijo Andrea mordiéndose el labio y clavando la vista en su taza de café.

— ¿Quién no? — replicó Glenn. Se quitó su gorra de béisbol y la hizo girar entre sus manos, estudiándola mientras hablaba. — Temía que pudieran atraer caminantes, pero todo se calmó luego de un rato. Escuché a Shane pasar por nuestra tienda cuando se dirigía hacia la suya unos veinte minutos después de que las cosas se habían asentado aparentemente.

— ¿Asentado? — preguntó Maggie y le sonrió. — Escuché que anoche las cosas también se pusieron bastantes salvajes en tu tienda.

— Sí — dijo Rick dirigiéndole una mirada malvada. — Eso me recuerda algo, Glenn. Más tarde necesitamos tener una discusión con respecto a introducirle cierta sigla a mi hijo.

Glenn miró a Rick con los ojos como platos y dijo — Espera, ¿qué?

Rick sonrió, levantó las cejas y asintió hacia Glenn. Glenn le devolvió la sonrisa. Sí que estaba en problemas ahora.

Rick bajó apurado los escalones de la entrada y se dirigió hacia donde estaban acomodadas todas las carpas, excepto la de Daryl, en un semicírculo alrededor del RV. Era un sistema conveniente, y la disposición aseguraba que cuando el RV fuera conducido al centro del semicírculo de tiendas en la tarde, cualquiera que estuviera de guardia por la noche tenía una visión de trescientos sesenta grados de todas las carpas.

Rick se hizo paso hacia la tienda de campaña de Shane. Adivinó que eran más o menos las nueve de la mañana, se puso de pie en la entrada y llamó a Shane. No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¡Shane! — dijo más fuerte. Escuchó un gemido apagado venir del interior de la tienda y el crujido que hizo el catre cuando Shane cambió de posición. — ¡Shane! — dijo Rick aún más fuerte. — ¡Necesito hablarte!

— Mmm… — vino como respuesta desde el interior de la carpa.

— Necesito hablarte _ahora_, Shane — insistió.

Rick escuchó un suspiro apagado, luego la voz cansada de Shane. — Está bien, entra. Pero no esperes que me levante todavía. Sabes que me gusta dormir hasta tarde los sábados.

Rick hurgó buscando el cierre de la puerta, abrió la cremallera y se metió. Shane estaba en su catre, enfrentado a una de las paredes. Tenía una fina sábana levantada hasta los hombros y Rick podía ver por la forma en que caía sobre su cuerpo que estaba en ropa interior. Estaba caluroso y Rick estaba bastante seguro de que todos habían dormido en su ropa interior la noche previa, o en simplemente nada.

— Shane — empezó Rick en voz baja — ¿qué demonios pasó entre tú y Daryl anoche?

Shane suspiró. — ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho que pasó? — murmuró.

— Él no me ha dicho nada. Ahora es demasiado tarde para preguntarle — dijo Rick. — Se ha ido. Tú has sido la última persona que estuvo con él. Pensé que tal vez podrías tener alguna idea acerca de lo que pasó.

Los ojos de Shane se abrieron enormemente mientras observaba la pared de la tienda frente a él. Mierda, ¿había matado al _redneck_? Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Había tenido un aneurisma una vez que lo dejó solo? ¿Un ataque cardíaco? ¿Un caminante lo había alcanzado? ¿Se había convertido? ¿Estaban bien los demás? Su mente iba a toda velocidad. Mirando el lado positivo, pensó de repente, problema resuelto. Ya no necesitaba preocuparse de que Daryl le contara todo a Rick ahora, ¿no es así?

— Shane — dijo Rick luego de que Shane no respondiera su pregunta — ¡voltéate y habla conmigo!

Luego Rick se acercó hacia donde descansaba la cabeza de su amigo en la almohada. Entonces notó que había raspaduras y pequeños cortes y suciedad en la parte posterior de la cabeza y cuello de Shane.

— Estaba bien la última vez que lo vi — se quejó.

Rick se inclinó más cerca, lo tomó por el hombro y Shane se dio vuelta y lo miró. Rick exhaló de forma audible y miró hacia abajo por un momento. Colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y frotó su mentón cubierto por incipiente barba con ambas manos, luego miró hacia arriba a su amigo.

— Shane — dijo en voz baja — ¿qué demonios pasó?

Decir que Rick estaba sorprendido por la apariencia de Shane hubiera sido exagerar las cosas. Rick lo había visto en peor forma, demonios, él mismo había estado en peor estado luego de algunas de las peleas por las que eran llamados cuando estaban en servicio parecían intensificarse en lugar de dispersarse una vez que llegaba la policía. La nariz de Shane estaba hinchada, aunque la había puesto en su lugar así que estaba justo donde pertenecía, y su mejilla derecha y su barbilla estaban amoratadas. Tenía una multitud de pequeños arañazos y cortes en la cara y su labio inferior y superior estaban ambos partidos.

Shane desplazó sus piernas sobre el costado del catre y se sentó frente a Rick.

— Debes creerme, Rick, él estaba bien la última vez que lo vi. Había estado tomando y nos metimos en una especie de desacuerdo, pero estaba bien cuando lo dejé.

— ¿Mencionó algo acerca de irse? — preguntó Rick, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones de Shane. Rick creyó ver un destello de confusión en los ojos de Shane solo por un segundo, luego desapareció.

El último comentario de Rick había sido una revelación para Shane. Daryl no estaba muerto, ¡se había marchado!

Mierda, pensó Shane, ¿le había dejado una nota a Rick? ¿A alguien? Demonios, ¿sabría siquiera cómo escribir? ¿Había dejado una nota exponiendo los secretos de Shane y luego solo se había marchado? Casi le pregunta a Rick si Daryl había dejado una nota, y por un segundo su mente se aceleró al imaginar a Rick sacando un papel estrujado escrito en crayón negro fuera de su bolsillo y diciendo "Lo tengo aquí mismo, leámoslo juntos, ¿te parece? Aquí vamos…_Amigos, ustedes apestan y los odio a todos. Me voy de aquí. Daryl. Postdata: Shane mató a Otis, se está acostando con tu esposa y el crío que ella carga es de él. Que tengas un buen día."_

Shane se mordió la lengua ante ese último pensamiento y, por un segundo, pensó que entendía por qué Daryl se había reído la noche anterior en lo que Shane pensó, era un momento inapropiado.

— No — dijo, sinceramente. — No mencionó ni una palabra sobre irse.

Rick estudió a su amigo.

— Todos en el campamento los han oído a los dos discutir. ¿Para qué fuiste hasta allí? ¿Qué le has dicho?

Shane pasó su mano sobre su cabeza recién rasurada y suspiró.

— Le he dicho que tenía que quitar la cabeza fuera de su culo, dejar de hacer pucheros y empezar a formar parte del grupo de nuevo. Le dije que debía empezar a hacer guardia y ayudarnos con la madera, el heno y…

— ¿Estás hablando _en serio_? — interrumpió Rick. Shane se le quedó viendo con una mirada perpleja en su cara y asintió.

— Claro, totalmente en serio — dijo.

Rick se burló. — ¿Sabes lo que hizo Daryl ayer? Mientras nosotros seguíamos durmiendo en nuestras tiendas, él estaba fuera rastreando a un ciervo. Lo rastreó, lo mató, le quitó las vísceras, lo trajo de nuevo hasta aquí solo y luego lo desolló y lo descuartizó él. _Luego _enterró las partes que no eran comestibles. Y todo a 32°C de temperatura. Eso fue más que ocho horas completas de trabajo pesado para alimentarnos a todos NOSOTROS, y ¿tú quieres que él ayude con la madera y el heno? La forma en que se exige a sí mismo, ¡algunos días estoy sorprendido que el hombre este todavía erguido y caminando!

Rick suspiró de nuevo, se acercó más y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shane.

— Oye hombre — dijo — lo siento. Sé que solo tratabas de hacer lo mejor por nosotros y realmente lo aprecio. Es sólo que tomaste la decisión equivocada esta vez. — Rick se quedó callado por un momento. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando profundamente y luego los abrió y miró a Shane. Shane se veía arrepentido y estaba callado. — Entonces — dijo Rick — si terminaste así luego de la pelea, ni siquiera sé si quiero saber cómo se ve Daryl hoy. ¿Crees que estaba en condiciones de subirse a una motocicleta?

Shane miró hacia arriba y vio a Rick directo a los ojos.

— Te lo he dicho, Rick — dijo — estaba bien cuando lo vi por última vez.

Rick asintió y se levantó.

— Todos necesitamos sentarnos a almorzar hoy y discutir esto, decidir qué vamos a hacer.

Shane se veía confundido.

— ¿Hacer? — preguntó. — ¿Hacer qué?

Rick se volteó para irse y habló por sobre su hombro.

— Encontrar a Daryl y traerlo aquí de nuevo.

* * *

ADE es la traducción que hicimos con mi beta de SBU, lo tradujimos a algo como "**A**cumulación **D**e **E**sperma"


	4. Oreos y Tasmanian devil slippers

_Capítulo cuatro_

_Oreos y Tasmanian devil slippers_

Daryl hizo el cambio a segunda en la Bonneville, mientras desaceleraba para evaluar la carretera bloqueada que tenía delante. Un remolque tractor que cargaba troncos se había volcado después de golpear un remolcador de autos y la carga que llevaba se había liberado. Había troncos esparcidos por la carretera y un breve recuerdo de la infancia vino a la mente de Daryl. Tenía como cinco años en ese momento y había construido una cabaña con troncos Lincoln. Merle había esperado a que la terminara antes de darle una buena patada y hacer volar los pequeños troncos.

Daryl frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio.

— Imbécil — murmuró.

Cambió a primera, la puso en punto muerto, la estacionó y se desmontó con rigidez. Le había tomado cuatro horas y sólo había recorrido unos cuarenta y ocho kilómetros. La marcha había sido lenta y esta era la cuarta vez que se encontraba con la vía bloqueada. La última había sido la peor. Le tomó casi dos horas mover siete autos para abrirle el camino a la motocicleta.

Había coqueteado con la idea de irse de allí conduciendo el gran Cadillac Escalade negro que había en el enredo de autos de la última autopista, pero cuando abrió la puerta para buscar las llaves, el hedor del cuerpo en descomposición en el asiento trasero lo golpeó como una ola. Era tan increíblemente vil, que se había dado la vuelta y se dobló por las náuseas. Por supuesto que era malo. Hacía calor y las ventanas del vehículo estaban cerradas. Probablemente hacía más de 37° adentro del auto. Rápidamente cerró la puerta del Escalade de un golpe y apoyado en ella, bajó la cabeza y vomitó. Cuando terminó, sacó un trapo de su bolsillo trasero para limpiarse la boca, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, estaba vomitando de nuevo. La garganta le quemaba cuando el alcohol, que no había metabolizado completamente, surgió junto con la cecina de venado que había comido esa mañana.

— Bueno, eso no fue muy inteligente — murmuró para sí mismo. — Es una pena, también. Habría sido un paseo agradable.

El sonido de gemidos y pies arrastrándose que se aproximaba le hizo quitar la atención de su estómago rebelándose y del desorden que había depositado justo en la acera, para dirigirla hacia el caminante que se acercaba. Alcanzó la ballesta que colgaba de su hombro, la atrajo hacia arriba, apuntó y disparó, colocando la flecha justo en medio de la frente del hombre calvo. Cuando lo estabilizaba con el pie para quitársela, escuchó otro gemido y miró por encima del hombro. Otro caminante calvo y alto se estaba acercando y lo despachó de la misma forma. Los dos eran similares en apariencia y Daryl se preguntó por un segundo si habían estado emparentados antes de morir y luego surgir como comedores de carne.

Se abrió paso alrededor y sobre los troncos, en busca de un pasaje a través de la calzada llena de basura. Capturó la pierna del pantalón con un tronco al que le sobresalía una rama, tropezó y cayó de lado, golpeándose el costado de la cabeza con un Honda Accord. Se sentó y frotó las manos en la parte de su cabeza que había golpeado en busca de sangre. No tenía nada y se alegró de ello.

Los troncos eran grandes y largos, y por más fuerte que fuera, sabía que no había forma alguna de poder moverlos. Se subió a la cabina del camión volcado, pensando que desde esa altura podría tener una mejor visión de lo que había más adelante. El Sol brillaba y estaba caluroso, el calor parecía salir de la acera mientras el Sol cocinaba las olas de vehículos. Se protegió los ojos mientras examinaba el camino que tenía delante. Más allá del _clusterfuck_, el camino estaba despejado hasta donde él podía ver de la carretera. Se desabrochó la camisa a cuadros rojos sin mangas, se deslizó fuera de ella y la ató alrededor de su cintura. La remera que tenía debajo comenzaba a humedecerse por la transpiración y podía sentir el sudor por la cara y por el cuello.

Miró hacia donde estaba estacionada la moto de Merle. No había manera de trasladarla a través de ese bloqueo, a menos que tuviera equipo pesado para abrir el camino o se convirtiera en Evel Knievel y saltara los vehículos, y ambos escenarios eran muy poco probables. Las barandas a ambos lados de la calzada de esa sección de la carretera le hacían imposible conducir alrededor de la obstrucción. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cabina volcada y tomó la cantimplora que tenía colgando del cuello mientras observaba los escombros a su alrededor. Suspiró y tomó un largo trago de agua, y luego otro y trató de idear algún plan.

Para la manera en que lo veía, tenía tres opciones. Uno, revisar el mapa y ver si había sobrepasado alguna ruta secundaria que lo llevara a los lagos. Dos, dejar la moto y caminar. Tres, procurar encontrar otro vehículo usable del otro lado del bloqueo y dejar la Bonneville Triumph donde la había estacionado. Realmente no quería hacer eso. Después de todo, era la motocicleta de Merle y era todo lo que le quedaba de él. Merle era un imbécil, pero seguía siendo su hermano.

Daryl bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Más temprano esa mañana se había sorprendido cuando alcanzó a ver su rostro en uno de los espejos de la Bonneville. Lo blanco de sus ojos era de color rojo sangre. Cuando Shane lo estaba ahogando, la presión había causado que los pequeños capilares de sus ojos se quebraran. Estaba familiarizado con ese fenómeno, le había sucedido lo mismo en las ocasiones en que su ojo se había puesto morado en altercados pasados. El contraste entre el rojo brillante de las córneas y el iris azul pálido de sus ojos era sorprendente. "Casi se parecen a los ojos de los caminantes", pensó.

Shane sólo lo había golpeado en la cara un par de veces, se había salteado los ojos completamente pero sí tenía un moretón grande cubriéndole la mejilla derecha hasta la línea de la mandíbula y un tajo acompañado de un hematoma en la frente. Su cuello estaba totalmente negro, azul y rojo y dolía cuando tragaba. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Shane hoy.

Bostezó de nuevo y de repente deseó no haber tomado esa oxicodona más temprano ese día. Tomaría una esta noche, si era capaz de encontrar un lugar seguro para dormir. Tomaría una y esperaría que mantuviera en la bahía a las pesadillas.

La noche anterior, Daryl se las había arreglado para meterse en el catre y se había quedado dormido a pesar de tener un infierno de dolor de cabeza luego de que Shane lo dejó en su tienda, solo y ligeramente desorientado.

Se había despertado sobresaltado dos horas después, de un sueño en el que estaba deambulando por los bosques, arrastrándose a sí mismo. Una flecha le sobresalía del lado izquierdo, justo por encima de su cintura, por donde se le había clavado. El dolor era tan intenso y estaba débil, cansado y perdido. La sensación de impotencia era abrumadora.

De repente Andrea estaba ahí y se encontró a sí mismo mirando por debajo del cañón del rifle 30-06 de Dale, mientras ella lo sostenía.

— ¿Por qué? — le había preguntado.

— Eres un caminante — respondió ella, y la vio moverse para apretar el gatillo antes de que pudiera protestar. Oyó el rugido ensordecedor de un disparo y luego estaba sentado en su bolsa de dormir, los ojos muy abiertos, sudor rodando fuera de su cara y cuerpo.

Le había tomado un segundo darse cuenta que estaba en su tienda. No había sido disparado y no había ninguna flecha clavada en él. ¿Entonces por qué el área remendada de donde había sido removida la otra flecha dolía tanto? Inspeccionó con cuidado el lugar previamente suturado y mientras estaba cubierto por un enorme hematoma morado y rojo, la piel cicatrizada estaba bien y nada sangraba. Pero dolía, maldita sea.

Suspiró y se deslizó rígidamente fuera de su catre. Se arrastró hasta un rincón de su tienda y encontró una de sus bolsas de lona. Después de hurgar en ella un poco, encontró lo que estaba buscando, la botella de oxicodona que había sido parte del escondite secreto de Merle. Se resistió a tomar dos y esperó unos quince minutos para que la única que había tomado comenzara a hacer efecto antes de empacar para irse.

Iba a acomodar la pila de madera antes de irse, pero decidió no hacerlo. Los otros podrían usarla y la harían rodar por la colina de todas formas, así que no había razones. Dejó su hacha, su pala y, colgando de cada una de las astas de ciervo que había clavado a un árbol detrás de su tienda, dos increíblemente asquerosos y olorosos calcetines.

Decidió caminar hacia el final del embotellamiento y ver qué había disponible para conducir, solo por si acaso no encontraba un camino para ir hacia los lagos y tuviera que dejar la motocicleta de Merle detrás. Sostuvo la ballesta al frente, con la flecha acomodada y lista para ser disparada en el plazo de un segundo. Se hizo camino por entre los autos y los camiones con algo de dificultad hacia el final de la carretera bloqueada. No había caminantes pero encontró algunos cuerpos de los cuales se habían alimentado y no eran mucho más que huesos. Pasó con cuidado junto a la parte delantera del último vehículo del embotellamiento, un gran camión blanco de Fed Ex, para echar un vistazo detrás. Levantó las cejas y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al descubrir lo que el camión le había estado bloqueando a su punto de vista.

Apoyada contra el camión de Fed Ex, en el pequeño rectángulo de sombra que proyectaba, había una Harley Davidson Fat Boy, estaba como para desmayarse. Se había volcado y estaría en el suelo ahora si su caída no hubiera sido interceptada por el camión. La pequeña sonrisa de Daryl pasó a ser plena. La moto estaba adornada con alforjas y una afeminada bolsa de equipaje abultada con las posesiones de alguien. Había un saco de dormir y lo que reconoció como un bolso de tienda de campaña enrollado y asegurado en el bastidor debajo del bolso de equipaje afeminado. Caminó hacia la moto, seguro de que era probablemente un espejismo o algo así, y que desaparecería frente a sus ojos. No lo hizo. La llave estaba en el arranque. Tiró de la moto hasta que estuvo en posición vertical y la alejó de donde estaba inclinada, apretó el embrague y la acompañó a pie unos metros. Luego se sentó en ella a horcajadas, la puso en neutral, sacó el estrangulador, giró la llave y luego apretó la tecla de inicio. Estaba seguro de que no encendería, probablemente había estado detenida por al menos dos meses. El motor rugió volviendo a la vida. Lo apagó inmediatamente.

Permaneció sentado y consideró sus opciones. Al final, decidió que sólo había una cosa por hacer. Por mucho que le importaba la moto de Merle y por más que odiara hacer eso, la dejaría atrás y continuaría con ésta. Tendría que cargar sus pertenencias desde la moto de Merle hasta la nueva y eso le tomaría al menos un par de viajes, pero dejaría también atrás su tienda y su bolsa de dormir. Eso implicaría menos para cargar desde la moto de Merle. Las alforjas estaban cerradas y Daryl las destrabó con la pequeña llave del aro que tenía la llave del estrangulador. Se sintió culpable manoseando las pertenencias de otro, pero los hizo desaparecer, diciéndose a si mismo que el dueño anterior de la moto y de los bolsos estaba probablemente a kilómetros de distancia, caminando y buscando algo para comer.

Las alforjas habían hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo secas las pertenencias que tenían guardadas. La primera que abrió estaba llena de latas, un paquete de seis de Dr. Pepper y dos cajas de galletitas Oreo. No podía creer en su suerte cuando tomó una de las Dr. Pepper y arrancó una de las cajas de galletitas. Se metió dos en la boca al mismo tiempo. Estaban rancias pero no le importó. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

— MMMMMMMMMMMMmmm….

Le encantaban cuando era un niño. A las galletitas les siguió la lata de soda. No se había percatado del hambre que tenía. Giró la galleta siguiente para separarla, comió primero el relleno del medio, raspándolo de las obleas de chocolate con los dientes y lamiendo lo que quedaba antes de hacer estallar las galletas de chocolate en la boca. Las próximas siete que comió obtuvieron el mismo tratamiento y pronto migas de galleta de chocolate cubrían el desaliñado vello facial de alrededor de su boca y su mentón. Se limitó a diez galletas y luego guardó la caja de nuevo en la mochila, antes de profundizarse en la bolsa que estaba del otro lado de la moto. Tenía una linterna de campamento LED Coleman, utensilios, una manta y una pequeña almohada y, mucho más al fondo, dos Ruger Blackhawk de 44 magnum todavía en sus cajas, una funda doble de cuero y cuatro cajas de municiones.

Se sentía completamente frívolo, y ese sonido similar a un gritito agudo que había oído, ¿había salido de él? Sí. Sí, lo había hecho. Se pasó las manos por su sudorosa cabellera y negó con la cabeza. No podía ser posible. Era como si un maldito genio hubiera aparecido y le ofrecía concederle tres deseos.

Abrió una de las cajas de Ruger para inspeccionar el arma.

— Por el amor del maldito Clint Eastwood — murmuró.

Parecía un viejo revólver de seis tiros, desde las curvas empuñaduras de pulida madera hasta el cilindro de seis balas. Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló. Pasó los dedos amorosamente a través del cañón de la pistola de frío metal. Era jodidamente increíble. Colocó la pistola en la caja de nuevo y la caja en la alforja.

Desabrochó el bolso de equipaje afeminado de la barra afeminada y se sentó en el pavimento, apoyado contra el neumático del camión de Fed Ex, con el bolso entre las piernas. Tenía calor, pero el camión le brindaba algo de sombra y el pavimento bajo su culo estaba casi frío. Desabrochó y luego abrió el cierre del bolso y comenzó a extraer ropa. Dos vaqueros. Comprobó el tamaño. 38 de cintura. Demasiado grande. Daryl tenía caderas estrechas y usaba talle 32 antes de que apareciera la mierda universal. Ahora era más delgado y un 32 le quedaba bastante holgado. Gracias a dios por los cinturones. Había una chaqueta de jean Levi's que parecía ser de su tamaño, dos paquetes sin abrir de medias blancas de algodón, varias camisetas grandes, dos paquetes de calzoncillos Fruit of the Loom, un kit de afeitado, champú, tres barras de jabón Ivory un par de pantuflas del demonio de Tazmania.

Se levantó y salió de la sombra del camión de Fed Ex para volver al lugar donde había estacionado la moto de Merle. El calor era sofocante y el sudor comenzaba a salir de la frente de Daryl. Para el momento en que alcanzó la Bonneville de Merle, estaba goteando por su nariz, hasta su pecho y su camiseta estaba empapada de sudor y pegada a su torso.

No se molestó en remover el bolso de su tienda ni su saco de dormir de dónde los había asegurado. Ya no los necesitaba. Tomó el haz de flechas que había tallado. Había trabajado duro para asegurarse de que estuvieran derechas y bien balanceadas y aún así, necesitaban más tratamiento. Las había envuelto en un trozo de piel de venado curtida y atado firmemente con cuerdas de cuero crudo.

Desató dos bolsas de lona de la Bonneville de Merle y se fue con ellas, dejando atrás lo que no necesitaba. Le alcanzó con dos viajes trasladar todo lo que sintió necesario desde la moto de Merle hasta la suya. Le echó una larga mirada a la Triumph Bonneville de Merle. Había sido su orgullo y su alegría. La única cosa en la vida de Merle de la cual se enorgullecía y cuidaba. Daryl se secó el sudor de la frente y luego se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho. La realización de que Merle se había preocupado más por y había cuidado mejor de su maldita motocicleta que de su propio hermano, golpeó de repente a Daryl, que se sorprendió de lo mucho que le dolía.

Drenó la gasolina de la Bonneville en una jarra vacía de limpiaparabrisas y dejó en el suelo alrededor lo que había decidido no remover de las alforjas. Al diablo con re empacar. Se había alejado unos diez metros de la motocicleta de Merle antes de echarle una última mirada cuando se dio cuenta que aún tenía la llave en su bolsillo. Dejó su carga y comenzó a tocar el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros en busca de la llave hasta que la encontró. Estaba en un llavero de una insignia nazi grabada en un disco de cuero. Daryl miró la llave por un buen rato y luego la arrojó hacia la Triumph. La vio aterrizar a cinco metros de él y pensó que era lo suficientemente lejos. Tomó de nuevo sus maletas y se alejó de la moto de Merle, hacia donde estaba estacionada la suya.

Lo había hecho. Había dejado atrás al grupo y había roto su último lazo con Merle. Decidió que su hermano había tenido razón cuando le dijo que al grupo le importaba una mierda él, que era solo basura _redneck _para ellos. Daryl también había decidido eso, aunque Merle había sido sincero, él había mentido y dicho que nadie además de Merle se había preocupado por él. Merle también mentía cuando decía eso, porque a él tampoco le importaba Daryl.

Clusterfuck: término de origen militar para referirse a una operación en donde muchas cosas salieron mal.


	5. They all needed him

_Capítulo cinco_

_They all needed him_

* * *

Las noticias sobre la partida de Daryl se propagaron rápidamente a lo largo del campamento y, para las diez de la mañana, todos sabían que se había ido. La mayoría del grupo sospechaba que Shane había tenido algo que ver con su éxodo repentino, y algunos sentían en silencio algo de satisfacción, al notar los moretones y los cortes en la cara de Shane y en sus brazos. Al menos Daryl había conseguido arreglárselas para golpearlo bastante, antes de irse.

Shane se había mantenido ocupado dividiendo madera en la leñera de detrás de la casa. Era algo que se debía hacer y él era fuerte y aunque estaba dolorido por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, disfrutó descargar su frustración y su enojo con los trozos de madera. También tenía la esperanza de que cualquiera de los miembros del grupo que se sintiera obligado a confrontarlo sobre la decisión de Daryl de retirarse lo pensara dos veces antes de acercarse a él cuando lo vieran con un hacha en la mano. La agresiva y feroz manera en que estaba haciendo breve el trabajo de partir la madera que necesitaba también los haría tomarse una pausa.

El único que se le acercó esa mañana fue Dale, pero cuando estaba a unos seis metros de él, Shane llevó el hacha con fuerza hacia una pieza de madera, haciendo que explote en dos pedazos que volaron por el aire en direcciones diferentes y terminaron separados por al menos cuatro metros y medio. Levantó la vista hacia Dale, tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca enojada.

Los ojos de Dale se ampliaron y aparentemente decidió que lo que necesitaba discutir con Shane no era tan importante después de todo, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la dirección de la que había venido.

* * *

Carol estaba de pie junto a la estufa de la cocina de los Greene. Estaba salteando hongos en una sartén de hierro fundido de gran tamaño. Ellos hacían chispear la mantequilla y ella agitó dentro un poco más de orégano y ajo en polvo. El almuerzo de hoy iba a ser filetes de carne de venado coronados con hongos salvajes salteados, frescos panecillos horneados y una ensalada verde. Una comida que, Carol pensó, rivalizaría a uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de "comida natural".

* * *

T-Dog y Glenn estaban cocinando los filetes en una enorme parrilla artesanal que habían hecho con un tambor de acero con capacidad para más de doscientos litros de aceite, había sido cortado por la mitad, justo en el medio, y provisto de patas de hierro fundido y una gran rejilla rectangular de metal. A T-Dog le hacía recordar las parrillas que había visto en las barbacoas de pollo de las ferias que se armaban para celebrar el cuatro de julio. Era lo suficientemente grande como para cocinar carne suficiente para todo el campamento al mismo tiempo. Le dio una vuelta a los filetes con el largo tenedor doble de barbacoa.

Cuando Daryl y Merle se les unieron y Daryl les trajo su primer ciervo, algunos de los miembros del grupo habían expresado su disgusto por el venado, diciendo que tenía demasiado sabor "a cacería". Daryl sugirió que marinaran los cortes de carne en una mezcla de vino tinto y aceite de oliva antes de ponerlos en la parrilla y T-Dog lo intentó. La carne resultó tierna y de buen sabor, no muy diferente de la costilla.

Frunció el ceño mientras empujaba y pinchaba la carne que crepitaba en la parrilla. Esta podría ser una de sus últimas comidas con carne fresca en el menú. Repasó mentalmente la lista de los hombres del grupo. ¿Alguno de ellos sabía cazar?

Daryl se había llevado con él a Glenn una vez, para tratar de enseñarle algunas habilidades de caza, pero Glenn había querido hablar cuando se suponía que debía estar callado. Cuando fue silenciado por Daryl suficientes veces, finalmente cerró la boca y empezó a pisar y romper cada ramita del suelo del maldito bosque, según Daryl. El exasperado cazador había regresado con Glenn, diciendo que era imposible de enseñar y jurando no volver a llevarlo con él de cacería nunca más. T-Dog sonrió ante el recuerdo.

No pensaba que Rick o Shane supieran mucho de cacería o rastreo y sabía que él no. También sabía que Dale había cazado cuando era joven, pero ahora Dale estaba mucho más viejo. ¿Estaba de algún modo en forma o condición para soportar el esfuerzo físico y la resistencia que requiere cazar? ¿Poseía habilidades de rastreo? T-Dog no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier habilidad que Dale tuviera sería minúscula comparándola con las de Daryl.

Suspiró. Sin su cazador, el grupo iba a depender mucho más de los alimentos enlatados.

* * *

Carol revolvió los hongos con una cuchara de madera. El aroma era delicioso y le hizo recordar la primera vez que los probó.

Daryl y Merle eran relativamente nuevos en el grupo y a pesar de su comportamiento antisocial, grosero y, a veces, bastante desagradable, habían demostrado ser muy valiosos a la hora de ayudar a alimentar al grupo de sobrevivientes. La carne de ardilla y zarigüeya sonaba completamente repugnante al principio, pero luego de un par de semanas sin carne fresca y de oler el aroma tentador de carne cocinada que flotaba alrededor del campamento de los Dixon, varios de los miembros del grupo se tragaron su orgullo y sus dudas y les dieron una oportunidad a los roedores asados. No estaban mal. No era como comer un filete en el Ritz, pero era mejor que las latas de frijoles de todos los días.

De vez en cuando Daryl traía un ciervo. Entonces, hacía todo el trabajo. La evisceración, el desollado, descuartizar la carne y luego disponer de los restos.

En una de las ocasiones en que había venado en el menú para la cena, Daryl se internó en el bosque por la tarde. Antes del anochecer y cuando la carne se estaba cocinando, Daryl volvió al campamento sosteniendo un manojo de tela. Fue hacia su tienda y volvió al fuego comunitario con una gran sartén para freír de hierro fundido. Se sentó en un tronco cerca del fuego, virtió un poco de aceite de olive de una lata que sacó de su tienda y luego sacó su cuchillo de caza. Se colocó la olla en el regazo y colocó el paquete a su lado en el tronco y lo abrió. En el envoltorio, que Carol notó que estaba hecho con una de sus camisetas limpias, había una pila de hongos. Tenían tallos gordos, redondos y de color blanco como la nieve y pequeños sombreros de color dorado. Daryl procedió a cortarlos en trozos pequeños con su cuchillo de caza y los colocó en la sartén engrasada.

Otros miembros del grupo estaban sentados sobre los troncos y algunos en sillas alrededor del fuego, esperando pacientemente que la cena se terminara de cocinar. Carol se fijó en que ninguno de ellos miraba directamente a Daryl, pero todos se asomaban y le echaban pequeñas miradas para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Daryl sacó después algo que parecía un diente de ajo y lo cortó en pedazos pequeños antes de arrojarlos en la olla junto con los hongos. Finalmente sacó algunas hojas finas de la camiseta y las rompió con los dedos antes de que cayeran en la olla.

Se levantó tomando la sartén por el mango y se acercó al fuego. La deslizó sobre algunas brasas hacia el borde del fuego en donde tronaban las llamas mientras se cocinaba el ciervo. Pronto, el aroma del ajo y de los hongos impregnó el aire junto con el olor de la carne cocinándose. Daryl se levantaba ocasionalmente del tronco para acercarse a la sartén de los hongos y los agitaba con la punta de su cuchillo. Luego de unos minutos y justo cuando el venado se había cocinado bien, tomó la camiseta que había usado para cargar los hongos y la usó como protección para tomar la agarradera y quitar la sartén de las brasas. La puso sobre la mesa en donde estaba colocado el plato de filetes y caminó hacia su tienda. Daryl generalmente esperaba a que todos los demás terminaran de comer antes de volver al campamento y prepararse un plato para él.

Hubo susurros interesados y especulaciones con respecto a la sartén de hongos. "¿Y si eran venenosos?" "Tal vez intenta matarnos a todos". "¿Cree que somos estúpidos?"

La persona más improbable fue la que más apreció los hongos. Ed estaba sentado en una silla frente a su tienda, fumando y sintiendo pena por sí mismo por haberse unido a un grupo de idiotas cuando captó el aroma de hongos salteados. Hongos salteados con ajo y orégano. Repentinamente se le vino el recuerdo de su abuela cajún y cómo le decía en su típico dialecto francés que en los días calurosos y húmedos del verano comenzaban a aparecer los hongos. Un par de días después lo invitó a cenar junto con sus padres y hermanos. Ahí, en la mesa junto a los otros platos cajún, había un tazón lleno de hongos, fritos en manteca y sazonados con ajo, orégano, albahaca y romero. Eran deliciosos.

Había intentado que Carol recreara el mismo plato, pero nunca resultó bien. Los negocios traían hongos blandos y sin sabor y no tenía idea de cuáles eran los hongos que su _mémère_ usaba.

Ed decidió que se uniría al fuego comunitario y bendeciría a los demás con su presencia. Le asintió con la cabeza a Carol al llegar y ella se apresuró en ofrecerle un plato de comida. Él la apartó y dijo que lo tomaría por sí mismo pero que podía traerle algo para beber.

Ella salió corriendo a hacerlo.

Ed se puso en la fila y cuando llegó a la pila de filetes, movió algunos hacia un lado para poder agarrar el más grande con su tenedor y dejarlo en su plato. Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre la sartén con los hongos. Parecía que nadie se había servido, entonces comenzó a apilarlos en su plato. Dale estaba detrás de él en la fila y cuando vio a Ed tomando los hongos, los apuntó con su dedo y dijo: — ¿Vas a comerte eso?

Ed miró a Dale como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. — ¿No están ahí para eso? ¿Para ser comidos?

— Bueno, sí — dijo Dale — pero Daryl los ha encontrado y…

Fue interrumpido por una voz que resonó cerca del campamento de los Dixon.

— ¿Mi hermanito cocinó hongos? ¿Dónde están? Más les vale que queden algunos.

Mientras Merle se aproximaba a la mesa de comida, Dale tomó un filete, lo tiró en su plato y se fue rápidamente. Merle se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a Ed, en frente de los hongos, y sonrió.

— Bueno, ¿no es esto una situación? Hacía mucho que no probaba de estos.

Merle tomó un plato y se colocó dos filetes, luego metió la cuchara en los hongos y comenzó a apilarlos sobre la carne de venado.

Ed frunció el ceño mientras Merle continuaba colocando hongos en su plato. Furioso, se dio cuenta que Merle iba a tomar el resto de ellos. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

— ¡Oye, Bubba! ¿No crees que debes dejar algunos de esos para el resto de nosotros?

Merle le dio una mirada amarga y Ed pensó que se veía como si estuviera oliendo el aroma más desagradable del mundo.

— Si fue mi hermanito quien los trajo, tomaré todos los que quiera — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Luego Ed vio cómo Merle tomaba un par de cucharas llenas de hongos y los quitaba de su plato para ponerlos de nuevo en la sartén. Luego se alejó con el plato rumbo a las carpas de los Dixon.

Ed agarró la sartén y la inclinó hacia arriba, tirando el resto de los hongos en su propio plato. Puso la sartén vacía de nuevo en la mesa y tomó el vaso de limonada que Carol estaba sosteniendo.

— Comeremos en nuestra tienda — le dijo a ella y tomó a su esposa y a su hija y las llevó hacia allí.

Los hongos estaban maravillosos y Ed estaba cómodamente lleno cuando Daryl se acercó una hora después. Estaba sorprendido y también un poco nervioso por ver al cazador viniendo hacia su tienda de campaña. ¿Qué demonios quería? Daryl se paró frente a la silla en donde estaba sentado.

El Sol se había puesto y el cielo rosado y violeta del este se estaba desvaneciendo hacia un azul zafiro mediano que combinaba con el resto del cielo. Las estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer y una brisa fría y agradable comenzaba a soplar.

El cazador miró a Ed y luego se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

— Escuché que te gustaron los hongos — le dijo Daryl.

— Estaban bien, ¿y qué? — dijo Ed defensivamente.

— A mí también me gustan — dijo Daryl — y parece que tú y Merle fueron los únicos que los apreciaron también.

Ed no sabía qué diablos quería ese tipo y eso lo irritaba.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu punto? — preguntó enojado.

— Mi punto — dijo Daryl con calma, luchando contra la urgencia de saltar sobre Ed y golpearlo en su estúpida bocaza — es que la recolección de hongos y ese tipo de mierdas es trabajo de mujeres y yo no tengo tiempo para eso. Le voy a dar una lección a Glenn sobre eso mañana. Dónde encontrarlos, cuáles son buenos y cuáles te pueden matar. Cómo prepararlos. Pensé que como te gustaron, querrías que Carol y Sophia vinieran también. De esa forma sabrían dónde encontrarlos y lo que sea que encuentren te pertenecería a ti.

Ed meditó eso. Estaba de acuerdo con el cazador en que cazar era para hombres y recolectar era algo que las mujeres deberían hacer. Sonrió cuando el cazador le dijo que le iba a enseñar lo de los hongos al chino. Supuso que el chino afeminado estaba bastante cerca de ser una mujer.

— Seguro — dijo — mientras no vayan a estar solas contigo.

Daryl le disparó una mirada sin poder contenerse, pero inmediatamente tamborileó una sonrisa falsa para el gordo bastardo.

Se llevó a Glenn, Carol y a Sophia al bosque al día siguiente y les enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre encontrar y cosechar los hongos _Boletus edulis. _Fue amable y paciente con ellos y parecía genuinamente complacido cuando los tres fueron capaces de poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades y le entregaron varios de esos sabrosos hongos.

* * *

Carol sonrió al pensar en eso. Recordaba la tarde en que Daryl cocinó el primer lote de hongos. Lo recordaba. Ed la había enviado de nuevo al campamento para traerle más limonada. Al acercarse al enfriador, había visto a Daryl, viniendo de la colina del campamento Dixon para cenar. Lo observó tomar un plato y servirse el último filete de venado. Luego vio la decepción en su cara mientras observaba la sartén vacía donde habían estado los hongos. Escuchó provenir de su campamento a Ed emitiendo en voz alta un largo y satisfecho eructo.

* * *

Andrea estaba furiosa con Shane. Quería hablar con él, preguntarle qué demonios había pasado entre él y Daryl y por qué Daryl se había ido.

Se sentó en la roca plana donde Daryl había puesto su ropa limpia el día anterior en la playa de rocas que estaba cerca del arroyo. Se estaba tranquilo ahí. El murmullo del arroyo y el sonido de los grillos eran calmantes. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido Daryl?

Sabía que no eran cercanos, pero últimamente había estado jugando con la idea de que le gustaría que eso cambiara. Él la había perdonado por casi haberlo matado y ella había descubierto, por las pocas veces que habían estado juntos y solos, que él era inteligente y gracioso y que le sorprendía constantemente.

Cuando lo conoció, pensó inmediatamente que era un innato montañés, ignorante y racista. El primer indicio de que podría estar equivocada apareció cuando estaba caminando con él a través del bosque, la primera noche luego de la desaparición de Sophia y ella había expresado sus dudas sobre encontrar a la niña. El había respondido "Éstas no son las montañas del Tíbet, es Georgia". La había impresionado. Estaba bastante segura de que la mayoría de los montañeses no conocían el Tíbet. Gradualmente se había dado cuenta de que él era mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Demonios, él era mucho más inteligente de lo que cualquiera de ellos pensaba. Un día fue golpeada con el pensamiento de que tal vez Daryl quería que todos pensaran que él no era tan listo como en realidad era. Sonrió. Bastardo astuto.

Tomó algunas piedras pequeñas y las lanzó al agua, donde aterrizaron con un "plink". Suspiró. La noche anterior había decidido que hoy sería el día en que iría hasta su sitio de campamento y hablaría con él. Ahora deseaba haberlo hecho esa noche.

Sonrió al recordar lo que pasó ayer.

Andrea había estado siguiendo el arroyo que corría a través de la propiedad de Hershel hacia el río, buscando buenos lugares para pescar. Al acercarse al río, podía ver más adelante que la empinada orilla se estabilizaba y el arroyo formaba una ancha y profunda piscina. Desde donde estaba parada creyó detectar algo de movimiento al otro lado, entonces se agachó y se tumbó en la hierba sobre su vientre, asomándose para ver por encima de la parte superior de la orilla. ¿Era un caminante? Entrecerró los ojos y después vio a Daryl, con una pila de ropa limpia y caminando hacia la piscina.

Oh, esto tenía que verlo. Observó cómo Daryl acomodaba la ropa limpia en una piedra plana y luego comenzaba a quitarse su ropa sucia. Tuvo que morderse la mano para reprimir la risa cuando él se quitó la bota e hizo una cara mientras se abanicaba con la mano por delante de su nariz. Se la mordió más fuerte cuando comenzó a saltar en un pie alrededor, tratando de quitarse el bóxer del tobillo y se sonrojó cuando se encontró a sí misma mirando hacia otra parte de su cuerpo que también se dejaba caer alrededor mientras saltaba. Consideró irse, después de todo, él moriría de vergüenza si sabía que ella podía verlo en tal estado de desnudez.

No, esto era demasiado bueno para perdérselo. Se quedaría justo donde estaba.

Vio con gran interés y diversión cómo se lavaba el pelo y el cuerpo y se confundió por un momento cuando de repente comenzó a nadar hacia la boca del río, hasta que nadó de regreso sosteniendo fuertemente una pequeña barra de jabón blanco.

Mientras caminaba fuera del agua, pudo ver las cicatrices que cubrían su espalda y sintió una punzada de simpatía por él. De repente sintió la urgencia de salir de su escondite, nadar a través del arroyo y darle un gran abrazo. Se preguntó acerca de los tatuajes de su espalda, los dos seres alados. ¿Eran ángeles? ¿Demonios? ¿Un ángel y un demonio? ¿Cuál era la historia detrás de ellos? Sabía que el tatuaje de debajo de su brazo derecho era un demonio. Ese era fácil de ver cuando andaba por ahí con camiseta sin mangas, exponiendo esos maravillosos brazos suyos a todas las mujeres del campamento.

Él se volteó para ponerse frente al arroyo y se sacudió como un perro. Lo vio escurrir el agua de su cabello y notó lo largo que estaba. Apuntó para sí misma que le preguntaría si le interesaría un corte de cabello.

Estudió su cara, o lo que podía ver de ella estando a seis metros de distancia. Era guapo, lo había decido hace un tiempo, por debajo de su revestimiento usual de suciedad y mugre. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, el color del cielo de verano sin nubes y tenía pestañas largas y rubias. Sus cejas tenían buena forma, arqueadas e increíblemente expresivas. Podía levantarlas con curiosidad o fruncirlas juntas en un ceño y dejar claro su punto de vista sin decir una palabra. Dejaba que las cejas dijeran todo. Rió un poco en su mano ante ese pensamiento. Tenía los pómulos altos y angulosos, labios bien formados y dientes derechos, blancos y absolutamente perfectos. Se encontró deseando que él sonriera más.

Lo observó mientras él estaba allí, con toda su gloria desnuda y se sonrojó de nuevo. Nunca había notado lo bonito que era su cuerpo. Claro, había notado esos brazos grandes y fuertes, todas las mujeres del campamento lo habían hecho, pero por Dios, ¡esos hombros! Tenía los hombros anchos y fuertes y un pecho fuerte y bien musculado, incluso ahora que mostraba demasiado las costillas. Era una lástima que estuviera empañado con tantas cicatrices irregulares y feas. Tenía la cantidad necesaria de vello en el pecho. No tan poca cantidad como para pensar que no ha llegado a la pubertad y no tanta como para parecer un gorila. Su estómago era plano y los músculos estaban bien definidos. Sus caderas eran estrechas y tenía piernas fuertes y largas y aunque no era ninguna estrella porno, no tenía nada de qué estar avergonzado. De repente se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre su pila de ropa limpia. Andrea pensó que se iba a desmayar. Ay por Dios, ¡tenía el mejor culo! De repente tuvo el deseo de darle un buen pellizco o bofetada. Se sonrojó de nuevo, ¿¡en qué estaba pensando!?

Lo observó mientras se vestía y enjuagaba sus calcetines. Arrugó un poco la nariz mientras él los frotaba. ¿Podía realmente_ olerlos_ desde donde estaba espiando, a más de seis metros? Siguió mirando mientras recogía su ropa sucia y las botas y se dirigía hacia su tienda, descalzo. Cuando él estuvo fuera de vista, se sentó y sonrió. "Bueno", pensó, "eso estuvo muy bien, ¿debería aplaudir?"

Decidió en ese lugar y en ese momento que mañana le haría una visita a Daryl y no iba a dejar que la corriera. Ellos iban a conversar y ella le iba a hacer saber que pensaba que él era un tipo muy agradable y quería conocerlo mejor.

Ya no tenía esa opción, gracias a Shane. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho a Daryl? Quería preguntárselo, pero por la forma salvaje en que Shane había estado rompiendo y cortando madera, decidió que sería mejor dejarlo solo por ahora.

Andrea deseó haber sido más agresiva y haberse resistido a irse cuando intentó visitar a Daryl en su campamento la semana pasada y él la había echado completamente diciéndole que lo dejara solo.

Rick había dicho que discutirían la situación de Daryl durante el almuerzo. Tuvo la esperanza de que Rick entendiera lo importante que era Daryl para el grupo y enviara a algunos a buscarlo. Ella se ofrecería como voluntaria si él hacía eso. Todos lo necesitaban. ¿Por qué Daryl no podía ver eso?

* * *

_¿Alguien envidiando a Andrea?_


	6. Black Escalade

Hay algunas palabras para las que no encontré traducción posible, como _badass_. ¿Cómo pasarla al español sin que deje de sonar _badass_? Imposible.

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

_Black Escalade_

* * *

Daryl se estaba acostumbrando a la Harley y una vez que se ajustó a las diferencias entre la Fat Boy y la Bonneville, se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaba. A diferencia de la Bonneville, tenía los controles adelante, por lo que no tenía que doblar tando las rodillas y, en lugar de estriberas para descansar los pies, la Harley tenía estribos. El manillar era _ape hanger_, como el de la Bonneville, pero se los habían hecho un poco más hacia atrás. En conjunto, la posición para conducir era extremadamente cómoda. No era una chopper, como la Bonneville, así que el tanque de gasolina era más grande y se manejaba mejor. La moto estaba bien equilibrada y el viaje era muy suave. Era negra con rayas tribales rojas y el motor y los componentes de escape por fuera la hacían lucir totalmente _badass._

Había puesto en la Harley el combustible que le sacó a la Bonneville y al hacerlo notó que el tanque estaba más que medio lleno, así que no pudo usarlo todo. Había comprobado los neumáticos y la suspensión de la moto, el faro y la dirección, aunque después se preguntó por qué demonios se había tomado la molestia de hacer eso. Hábito, supuso. Luego la puso en marcha. El motor rugió a la vida y él se fue.

Las tuberías de la Harley estaban impedidas, así que no era ni remotamente tan ruidosa como la Triumph había sido. Daryl sonrió ante el descubrimiento. Le resultaba divertido que la bicicleta de su escandaloso y desagradable hermano mayor, fuera también escandalosa y desagradable. Y ofensiva, no podía olvidar que era ofensiva. La insignia de la SS nazi en el tanque de combustible de la Bonneville era ciertamente ofensiva, justo como el dueño. La moto de Daryl, porque eso era lo que era ahora, era más tranquila, más nueva, y para nada "en tu cara" como lo era la Bonneville. Con ambas se podía tranquilamente hacer una especie de comparación entre él y Merle.

Era un poco después de la una de la tarde cuando Daryl se acercó al desvío que lo llevaría hacia los lagos y el grupo de gente que había dejado atrás esa mañana se sentó a comer y a discutir sobre él.

* * *

Shane se secó el sudor de la frente con una toalla de mano mientras se acercaba a los otros, que estaban sentados alrededor de la parte frontal de la RV. No quería sentarse a comer con ellos ni ser parte de esa reunión ridícula que Rick había organizado. Sin embargo, si no se aparecía, los otros pensarían que era culpable de haber forzado a Daryl a irse y de ninguna manera necesitaba eso. A medida que se acercó, vio a Rick sentado con Lori y Carl en un semicírculo. Estaban sentados en sillas de jardín, con platos de comida en sus regazos y hablando entre ellos entre bocados.

* * *

Rick estaba hablando con Lori cuando notó la mirada de ella pasar desde su cara hacia algún lugar detrás de él, se volteó y vio a Shane acercándose. Le sonrió a su amigo y le señaló una silla vacía junto a él. Shane se sentó en ella agradecido y Rick se acercó a él y le apretó el hombro.

—Oye, hermano, me alegro de que hayas podido venir —dijo calurosamente.

—No se habría visto muy bien si no lo hacía —contestó Shane en voz baja.

* * *

Lori le sonrió a Shane.

—Te conseguiré un plato —dijo levantándose de su silla.

Shane asintió.

—Gracias.

Se dio cuenta de que los otros miembros del grupo le lanzaban miradas furtivas mientras comían y conversaban entre ellos y supo que era el tema de conversación entre muchos de ellos.

Lori volvió con un plato cargado de venado y hongos, dos rollos y mantequilla. No se había molestado en ponerle ensalada a su plato. Ella sabía que él no era un tipo de ensaladas y que no la habría comido.

Shane se emocionó por el hecho de que ella recordara eso sobre él y le agradeció cuando ella le extendió el plato. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando él lo tomó y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron, luego las mejillas de Lori se enrojecieron y miró hacia otro lado.

Rick no notó nada de su interacción por estar ocupado inclinado abajo hacia su almuerzo. Estaba delicioso y esperaba que los otros también estuvieran disfrutando de su comida, ya que la usaría como ejemplo del valor de Daryl para el grupo. Tenía la esperanza de que eso lo ayudara cuando expusiera su caso de ir a buscar a Daryl.

* * *

Rick esperó hasta que todos terminaran de comer y empezaran a conversar en pequeños grupos para aclarar su garganta y ponerse de pie.

—Bueno... — comenzó a decir. —Esa fue una deliciosa comida. Gracias a todos los que aportaron un poco para prepararla. Sus habilidades son muy apreciadas. —Se pasó la mano por la frente, donde el sudor había empezado a juntarse y continuó. —Ya todos saben a esta altura que Daryl ha optado por separarse de nosotros. Antes de adentrarme más en ese tema, quiero dejarles claro que la decisión de Daryl de irse y su puesta en práctica de la decisión no tienen nada que ver con Shane.

El grupo murmuró algo entre ellos ante el anuncio y Rick estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Andrea murmurar "¡Pura mierda!".

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Dale, lanzando una mirada temerosa en la dirección de Shane. —Todos los escucharon pelear anoche.

Rick se volvió hacia donde Shane estaba sentado, mirando hacia sus pies, con los brazos cruzados delante de él.

—¿Shane? — preguntó Rick. —¿Por qué no le cuentas a todos lo que pasó? Ayudará a aclarar las cosas. Sé que funcionó para mí.

Shane miró a Rick y éste pudo leer sus ojos. Le decían "¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea?"

Rick le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Shane se puso de pie, miró a Rick una vez más y se dirigió al grupo.

—Fui a ver a Daryl anoche porque quería hablar con él sobre volver con nosotros y ser parte del grupo de nuevo. Pensé que estaba siendo infantil y egoísta, desapareciendo por sí mismo de esa manera. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes del invierno y le fui a decir que sacara la cabeza de su culo y comenzara a ayudar. Fui a decirle que todos lo necesitábamos.

Tenía la atención de todos y nadie lo había interrumpido.

—Cuando llegué allí, Daryl estaba bebiendo y ya estaba bastante borracho. Le dije lo que le iba a decir sobre querer que volviera y que necesitábamos su ayuda. Se rió de mí y sí, eso me hizo enojar. Comenzamos a intercambiar insultos. Lo admito, debí haberme ido en ese momento, pero él no se detenía y cuando le dije que había tenido suficiente de parte de su boca y me volteé para irme, me atacó.

Shane miró a los miembros del grupo a su alrededor, para tratar de medir sus reacciones a lo que les estaba diciendo. Las únicas miradas dudosas que pudo ver les pertenecían a Dale y a Andrea.

—Intercambiamos golpes, pero no fue peor que una pelea de bar típica. Al final declaramos una tregua, ninguno de nosotros iba a ganar, y cuando le pregunté de nuevo si se volvería a unir al grupo, las palabras exactas de Daryl fueron "tal vez lo piense, o tal vez no lo haga". Nunca me dijo nada sobre irse, ni siquiera si estaba pensando en hacerlo. —Por supuesto, Shane no iba a mencionar la discusión sobre Otis o que lo había culpado por la miseria de Carol. Tampoco les iba a transmitir que había ahogado a Daryl en una llave y que lo había hecho hasta dejarlo inconsciente. —Estaba bien cuando lo dejé —le dijo al grupo. —Algunos cortes, algunos moretones, nada peor ni diferente de lo que yo recibí. Él estaba bien. —Se sentó.

—Tan sólo... ¿qué tan borracho estaba? —preguntó Dale. —Porque si Daryl estaba ebrio, difícilmente llamaría a eso una pelea justa y solamente tendría sentido que él haya salido de ella mucho peor que tú.

—Estoy seguro de que fue una pelea justa. No era como que él se caía de borracho —respondió Shane. —No se estaba tropezando, él solo... estaba beligerante, respondón y en busca de una pelea.

Rick analizó las expresiones del grupo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora que todos sabemos que Daryl puede ser... —hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Un imbécil? —ofreció Glenn amablemente.

Rick estiró su brazo derecho y señaló a Glenn.

—No era esa la palabra que buscaba, pero sí, un imbécil es una apreciación correcta. Gracias, Glenn —continuó. —Estoy bastante seguro de que hablo por todos si digo que pensábamos que Daryl era solamente una versión más joven de Merle. Sé que yo lo hice. También sé que estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Tal vez Daryl no tenga las mejores habilidades con la gente, tal vez sea áspero alrededor de los bordes, pero el hecho es que probablemente nosotros no estaríamos aquí ahora si no fuera por Daryl. Él, con su ballesta, se deshizo de más caminantes de los que puedo contar, ha traído carne fresca para nosotros y siempre cuida nuestras espaldas. Cuando volvimos para rescatar a Merle y él se había ido, Daryl se pudo haber ido en ese mismo momento, pero se quedó y nos ayudó a mí y a T-Dog para rescatar a Glenn. No sé ustedes, pero si alguien hubiera esposado a un familiar mío a un techo y lo hubiera dejado allí, no creo que me quedaría por ahí a ayudarlos.

Hizo una pausa y miró cómo lo observaban.

—Que Daryl se haya ido no es culpa de Shane —dijo. —Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa por nunca haberle dicho a Daryl que lo apreciaba, qué el era una parte extremadamente importante de este grupo y que todos dependemos de él. Es mi culpa por nunca agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho, o incluso reconocido sus contribuciones para nuestra seguridad y bienestar. Nunca hice un esfuerzo para conocerlo y casi ni reconocía su existencia. Ahora tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes. ¿Alguno hizo algo diferente? Sé que yo he cambiado mi percepción de él cuando se lesionó buscando a Sophia, pero incluso en ese momento no hice el esfuerzo de acercarme y agradecerle. —Rick miró hacia la línea de árboles en el pastizal. Había mirado en esa dirección tantas veces y había visto a Daryl emerger del bosque, con una correa de ardillas sobre su hombro o doblado bajo el peso de un ciervo en su espalda. —La carne del almuerzo de hoy ha sido traída a ustedes cortesía de Daryl Dixon y los hongos sólo son parte de la comida porque él se ocupó de compartir con otros sus conocimientos sobre ellos. Quiero que todos piensen en esas cosas, porque no creo que podamos darnos el lujo de perder a Daryl. Él aporta más a este grupo que yo, eso es seguro. Quiero ir a buscarlo. Quiero encontrarlo y convencerlo de volver. ¿Alguno tiene algún problema con eso?

Shane tenía un problema con eso, pero no se atrevía a mencionarlo en frente de todos. Esperaba que alguien más se opusiera a perder tiempo y mano de obra en busca del campesino alborotador, pero nadie más parecía pensar que era una mala idea.

Rick propuso llevarse a Glenn con él y Andrea insistió en ir también. Rick esperaba salir dentro de una hora, ya que no quería que Daryl tuviera demasiada ventaja sobre ellos.

—¿Cómo sabrás qué camino tomó? —preguntó Shane mientras se preparaban para partir.

—Daryl siempre ha dicho que pensaba que debíamos dirigirnos un poco al oeste, hacia las montañas —explicó Rick. —Pensó que habría menos caminantes y más para cazar. Menos posibilidades de encontrarse con otras personas. Apuesto a que se dirigió al oeste.

Shane miró a Rick y luego hacia la casa de campo.

—¿Y si no lo encuentran? ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas buscarlo?

—Si no nos topamos con él entre hoy y mañana, tendré que asumir que se ha ido por mucho — fue la respuesta de Rick.

—Puedo ir, también, y ayudar —se ofreció Shane.

—Te necesito aquí —le dijo Rick a su amigo. —Si mañana también tenemos que ir, entonces puedes venir a ayudar.

* * *

Rick, Glenn y Andrea se fueron en el Hyundai de Shane, prometiendo volver para el anochecer. Luego giraron sobre el camino de tierra de la entrada de coches de la casa Greene y se dirigieron hacia la carretera. Se encaminaron hacia el oeste de la autopista, cuando la alcanzaron unos minutos más tarde. Nunca habían ido por ese camino y no tenían idea de qué esperar en cuanto a bloqueos.

Cuando se acercaron a la primera maraña de coches a través de la calzada, supieron que estaban en el camino correcto. Parecía que algunos vehículos habían sido movidos y un camino lo suficientemente ancho para una motocicleta se abría paso a través de los vehículos. Una flecha rota cerca de un caminante con un agujero en la frente cerca del neumático de un tractor era toda la confirmación que necesitaban. Daryl había estado allí. Pasaron la siguiente hora poniendo los vehículos en neutral, empujándolos y moviéndolos fuera del camino para crear un pasaje lo suficientemente ancho para el Hyundai. Un par de kilómetros más adelante se encontraron con otro montón de vehículos bloqueando la carretera y más pruebas de que Daryl había estado allí. Había más caminantes re-matados y un camino lo suficientemente ancho para que lo atraviese una motocicleta.

Mientras movían los coches fuera del camino para poder pasar, Rick animaba a Glenn y a Andrea.

—Tuvo que mover los vehículos él solo, así que estoy seguro de que le tomó más tiempo del que nos está tomando a nosotros. Espero que podamos alcanzarlo.

El tercer enredo de autos abandonados en la autopista fue el más grande de todos los que habían encontrado hasta ese momento. Habían movido dos vehículos cuando Glenn encontró un Cadillac Escalade negro.

—Wow —dijo —miren eso, ¡y parece que no será mucho problema moverlo! —Corrió hacia el vehículo esquivando otros coches y luego se deslizó hasta detenerse. —Ewwwwwwww, ¿qué es eso?

Andrea corrió hacia donde estaba y miró hacia abajo para ver qué estaba llamando la atención de Glenn.

—Oh, eso es asqueroso —dijo mientras se apretaba la nariz y retrocedía un par de pasos. —Parece que alguien vomitó.

Glenn abrió la puerta del Escalade y se asomó dentro, luego retrocedió rápidamente y cerró de un portazo. Se inclinó tapándose la boca y depositó su propia contribución al charco sólido del suelo.

—Oh, dios, Glenn, eso es repugnante. —Andrea frunció el ceño.

Glenn tosió y se secó la boca.

—Si no has olido el interior de ese Escalade, no sabes cuál es el significado de repugnante —respondió. Pareció como si estuviera pensando por un momento y luego se echó a reír. —¡Apuesto a que Daryl ha hecho lo mismo! —exclamó. —Él habrá pensado que este sería un paseo muy bueno. Apuesto que abrió la puerta para echarle un vistazo y luego se enfermó cuando fue golpeado por el hedor.

—Una vez más, Glenn. —Andrea hizo una cara. —Eso es repugnante.

Encontraron los dos caminantes sacados por Daryl y uno de los trapos rojos que tiene usualmente colgados de su bolsillo trasero.

Rick estaba esperanzado de que pronto se toparían con él.

A medida que se acercaban al cuarto y último bloqueo con el que Daryl se había encontrado, Rick sintió un nudo aparecer en su estómago cuando vio más adelante lo que parecía una motocicleta tendida en el suelo. Al conducir más cerca, confirmó que era una motocicleta. Luego que no solo era una motocicleta, sino que era la de Merle.

Andrea y Glenn la vieron también y cuando Rick detuvo el coche y lo estacionó, todos salieron del vehículo al mismo tiempo y corrieron en dirección a la motocicleta volcada.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se quejó Glenn. —¿Dónde está Daryl? ¡Él nunca dejaría así como así la moto de Merle!

Rick se inclinó y agarró el manillar de la Bonneville y con un gruñido, la arrastró a posición vertical. La empujó un poco hacia delante y apoyó en ella su pie.

—Miren eso —dijo señalando un agujero en el asfalto —el calor ablandó el pavimento y el pie de apoyo se hundió, inclinando la moto.

Se sentía extrañamente aliviado por esa revelación. Significaba que Daryl no había dejado la moto inclinada como la encontraron.

—Su saco de dormir y su tienda de campaña están aquí —comentó Andrea acercándose —y todas sus cosas dispersas por el piso, esta ropa, herramientas y cosas. Son de Daryl.

—Él no es así —dijo Glenn con un tono de voz preocupado. —Él nunca dejaría así sus cosas y se iría.

—Tal vez se metió en el bosque en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche —sugirió Rick —y decidió volver luego de encontrar un buen lugar.

—Se hubiera llevado con él su tienda, entonces, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Andrea.

Glenn notó algo en el suelo frente a la Bonneville y se agachó para recogerlo. Sostuvo en alto la llave de la motocicleta para que Rick y Andrea la vieran.

—No hay forma de que deje esto aquí tirado en el piso, tan cerca. Aquí algo no está bien —dijo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el suelo y los otros vehículos. Rick sintió que su pecho se apretaba. ¿Un caminante lo había alcanzado? ¿Fue emboscado por otros sobrevivientes? ¿Decidió caminar por no haber encontrado un camino entre los autos? Las llaves. Daryl nunca dejaría atrás las llaves de la Triumph y ciertamente nunca las dejaría tiradas en el suelo. En todo caso, deberían estar en la ignición, listas en caso de que Daryl tuviera que hacer una escapada rápida.

—¡Daryl! —lo llamó Andrea. —¡Daaaaaaaaaryl!

Glenn se unió a los gritos en dirección al bosque para llamar a Daryl y Rick se encontró a sí mismo haciendo lo mismo. Después de algo más de cinco minutos de gritar y llamar a Daryl, se dieron cuenta de que, o bien no los escuchaba o si lo hacía, no quería ser encontrado. También se dieron cuenta de que estaban tocando la campana de la cena para todos los caminantes de alrededor y que si Daryl estaba cerca, eso no lo ayudaría de ninguna manera.

—Su ballesta no está aquí, eso es una buena señal —dijo Rick rascándose la barbilla, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no encontrarían a Daryl ese día.

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y Rick sabía que debían regresar a la granja Greene antes de que el grupo comenzara a preocuparse por ellos.

—Trabajaremos esta noche en una estrategia —dijo —y volveremos aquí temprano en la mañana. No podemos entrar en el bosque ahora, pronto oscurecerá.

Glenn y Andrea aceptaron de mala gana y todos se metieron de regreso en el Hyundai. Condujeron en silencio todo el camino de vuelta a la granja de los Greene.


	7. Now tha' sounds like an invitation

Mis disculpas al que vio este capítulo sin editar. Releer y corregir es taaaaan aburrido. Sólo lo hago rápido si lo leo desde el preview.

* * *

_Capítulo siete_

_Now tha' sounds like an invitation._

Daryl había andado un poco más de dieciséis kilómetros en el polvoriento camino de tierra cuando vio más adelante el cartel del Parque Estatal Lago del Bosque. Redujo la velocidad, tiró de la moto y se detuvo justo antes de la señal. Intentó tomar el trapo rojo de su bolsillo trasero para limpiarse el sudor y el polvo de la cara y maldijo al darse cuenta de que no estaba allí. Se desató la camisa a cuadros roja y marrón de alrededor de su cintura y la usó para limpiarse el sudor de su cara y de su cuello. Luego también se limpió la parte posterior de su cabeza. Removió la correa de la ballesta de su espalda y hombro y la dispuso junto a él, apoyándola contra la motocicleta. Maldición, hacía calor. Tirando de su camiseta fuera, por encima de su cabeza, respiró profundamente y tomó su cantimplora. Estaba casi medio llena y tomó un trago largo de ella y luego vertió algo de agua en su cara y luego en su cuello y pecho. Estaba tibia, pero se sentía bien.

El cartel frente a él le decía que le quedaba poco más de un kilómetro antes de alcanzar el primer lago y eso lo alegró. Estaba exhausto y esperaba encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudiera establecerse y dormir un poco. Tomó otro trago de agua y volvió a ponerse su camiseta y se ató la camisa en la cintura. Se colgó la ballesta en el hombro, ajustó la correa y encendió la Harley.

Apagó el motor en la parte superior del camino del Parque Estatal Lago del Bosque y la puso en punto muerto. El camino se inclinaba suavemente hacia abajo y supuso que si pudiera costear la colina sin poner en marcha el motor, atraería menos caminantes y sería capaz de escuchar si algo se acercaba a él desde los bosques. Al pie de la colina, el camino se convertía en un estacionamiento. Había dos casas rodantes y cuatro autos estacionados, podía ver el lago y los sitios de campamento más adentro. Contó cinco casas rodantes instaladas en los sitios de campamento y miró con cautela alrededor en busca de caminantes.

Un gemido gorgoteante detrás de él captó rápidamente su atención, blandió hacia arriba su ballesta y giró sobre el asiento de la motocicleta para ver qué se estaba acercando.

Había tres caminantes acercándose y parecía que habían sido familia en algún momento. Había un hombre en traje de baño y camisa hawaiana. La mitad del rostro se había desprendido de su cráneo y le faltaba parte de su brazo derecho. Le terminaba en el codo. Un trozo de carne del muslo izquierdo del "papá caminante" había sido arrancado, exponiendo el fémur. Papá caminante gimió al notar la presencia de Daryl, o su olor y arrastró los pies hacia él.

"Mamá caminante" venía detrás de él. Le faltaban ambos ojos, la nariz y la mitad de su mano derecha había desaparecido. Sus costillas estaban expuestas en donde una gran porción de carne había sido arrancada de su pecho y sus labios se habían podrido y reducido a dientes amarillentos. Los rechinaba a medida que avanzaba.

El "caminante hijo" parecía haber sido una joven adolescente en algún momento. Lo primero que Daryl notó de ella fue que tenía múltiples perforaciones en las orejas. Un expansor en la parte inferior y luego pequeños aros y tachuelas alrededor de ambas. ¿Esas no se verían bien en su collar de orejas de caminante hecho con cinta de zapato?, pensó. El caminante hijo estaba vestido con pantalones vaqueros de corte bajo y un top sin mangas. Su ombligo también estaba perforado, pero la carne que había sido arrancada de su estómago y la porción con el aro colgaba como bloque desde una angosta tira de carne que se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás, mientras ella arrastraba los pies en su dirección. Aparte de eso estaba bastante intacta y Daryl se preguntó si papá caminante y mamá caminante la habían precedido en su transformación en caminantes no muertos.

Daryl preparó su ballesta y primero se deshizo del papá caminante. Disparó directo a la boca de papá y la flecha casi sale completa de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Papá cayó hacia atrás con un último gruñido gutural.

El caminante hijo había alcanzado y sobrepasado a su mamá caminante arrastrando los pies y era el próximo objetivo de Daryl. Golpeó el gatillo y dejó volar la flecha y de repente caminante hijo tenía una flecha clavada en la frente. Se fue hacia atrás sin hacer ruido.

Mamá caminante seguía avanzando, gorgojeando, gimiendo y acercándose a él.

—Ay, cariño —sonrió Daryl. —Yo también te extrañaba. —Mamá gruñó y gimió más fuerte. —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me quieres dar un gran abrazo y chuparme la cara? Bueno, ven para aquí, dulzura. Daryl tiene algo especial para ti.

Mamá caminante continuó avanzando y Daryl contempló usar su cuchillo en lugar de la ballesta. Al final, dejó salir una flecha que atrapó a mamá en la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo. Ella farfulló y gimió y arañó hacia el cielo por un momento luego de caer y una vez que se quedó inmóvil, Daryl le puso su bota en la frente con cautela antes de tirar de la flecha hacia afuera de su ojo.

Vio por la esquina de su ojo movimiento en la zona de la playa y miró en esa dirección. Un par de caminantes estaban dándole una vuelta a la esquina de lo que parecía ser el puesto de concesión. Gimieron, gruñeron y empezaron a arrastrar los pies y arrastrarse a sí mismos en dirección a él. Entonces más de ellos doblaron la esquina del puesto y luego más. Contó catorce en total.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía flechas suficientes con él como para derribarlos a todos con su ballesta, pero tenía suficientes para deshacerse de la mayoría. Probablemente podría despachar a los otros con su cuchillo Bowie, pero si terminaba siendo atacado en masa, esa no sería una buena idea.

Echó hacia atrás la cuerda de la ballesta, la dirigió y dejó volar la primera flecha. Dio en el blanco y el caminante cayó. Le quitó la flecha a papá caminante, la acomodó y la hizo volar. Uno más abajo. La próxima flecha que sacó de su carcaj y caminante número tres mordió el polvo.

Intentó sacar la del caminante hijo pero estaba atascada. Se echó la ballesta al hombro y tiró de la flecha con ambas manos, echándose hacia atrás mientras mantenía abajo la cabeza de caminante hijo con su pie derecho. La flecha salió con un satisfactorio "pop" y Daryl casi cae de culo. Se rió para sus adentros. ¿No habría sido algo, el ser hormigueado inmediatamente después de haber caido sobre su trasero? Negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué demonios pensaba que algo así sería gracioso? El cuarto caminante cayó al disparar otra flecha.

Estaban a unos diez metros de él ahora. Retrocedió, retirándose hacia su moto. Dejó volar otra flecha y luego otra. Dos flechas más volaron y se reunieron con su objetivo. Le quedaban dos. Los seis caminantes restantes continuaron avanzando, arrastrándose y gimiendo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

—Me veo y huelo bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen para ustedes, bastardos, ¿no? —los llamó, dio media vuelta y les contoneó el culo. Todos gimieron al unísono como si le estuvieran respondiendo y el sonrió y se burló de ellos. —¡Vengan a buscarlo, entonces, jodidos muertos vivientes!

Utilizó las últimas dos flechas para deshacerse de los caminantes que estaban en la mitad del grupo que se acercaba y luego sacó el cuchillo Bowie de su vaina y avanzó hacia los cuatro comedores de carne restantes.

El sudor le corría por la frente y se lo limpió de los ojos. Su corazón laía con fuerza en su pecho y estaba cargado de adrenalina. Nunca se sentía tan vivo como cuando su vida estaba potencialmente pendiendo de un hilo, y ¿qué tan estúpido era eso?

Comenzó a correr y cuando estaba casi sobre ellos, cortó y corrió rápido hacia el caminante que estaba más lejano a la derecha. Saltó detrás de él antes de que tuviera oportunidad de voltearse y clavó el cuchillo en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Estaba afilado y le fue muy fácil extraerlo, saltó hacia atrás limpiándolo con sus pantalones mientras corría hacia uno de los caminantes que había acabado usando su ballesta. Tiró de la flecha para quitársela al caminante, tiró de la cuerda hacia atrás y la ajustó.

Los tres caminantes que quedaban se detuvieron, cambiaron la dirección y ahora estaban arrastrándose hacia él. Hizo un rápido análisis de 360 grados del área que lo rodeaba. No quería sorpresas. Luego volvió su atención a los caminantes que avanzaban y apuntó al del medio. Dejó volar la flecha y el caminante cayó, con la flecha sobresaliendo de lo que había sido su nariz un segundo antes.

Retrocedió un poco más y le quitó la flecha a uno de los caminantes caídos. Se arrastró hacia atrás y su pie izquierdo se topó con algo resbaloso y cayó de espaldas, perdiendo el agarre de la ballesta.

Se colocó de lado y la alcanzó, la alzó mientras el primer caminante aparecía encima de él. Disparó y la flecha atrapó su mejilla derecha. Cayó encima de él y gritó con disgusto mientras el líquido pútrido que supuraba del lugar en que se había incrustado la flecha goteaba sobre su rostro y su cuello. El útlimo caminante cayó encima del caminante con la repugnante cara que supuraba y que todavía estaba sobre Daryl, arañando y espetando. Enterró sus rotos y amarillentos dientes en la parte posterior del cuello del caminante de la cara supurante y repugnante.

Daryl buscó su cuchillo y el caminante de la parte superior de la pila de cerdos lo tomó por el brazo e hizo rodar hacia la derecha al caminante de la cara asquerosa que goteaba. Daryl se sacó de debajo del lado derecho de ese caminante y rodó lejos de él. Se puso de pie, su corazón latía bajo su pecho y líquido de zombie corría por su cara y por su cuello. Mierda, eso estuvo cerca. El olor de la suciedad que tenía pegada en la cara y goteando por el cuello era horrible y se mordió fuerte la lengua para evitar vomitar. Necesitaba encargarse de ese caminante primero, podría vomitar después.

Se limpió la cara con el brazo y agarró su cuchillo Bowie del suelo y lo envainó. Sacó su cuchillo de caza más pequeño de la funda del cinturón y dio un paso atrás. El último caminante se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia él. Había sido una mujer cuando estaba viva y usaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza. El traje de baño era de un brillante color rosa fluorescente con flores de color verde lima y a Daryl le llamó la atención el contraste de los brillantes y vivos colores con la cosa gris y muerta que los usaba. Se alineó con el ex bañista que se acercaba y arrojó el cuchillo. Golpeó al caminante del traje de baño justo entre los ojos y ella cayó al suelo.

Daryl miró a su alrededor para ver si había más caminantes cerca de los que debía preocuparse. No pudo ver ninguno y escuchó tan bien como podía con los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. No podía oír nada más que los pinos susurrantes mientras una brisa soplaba a través de ellos y el ocasional llamado de los pájaros. Le quitó el cuchillo al caminante de traje de baño y recolectó sus flechas, tirándolas de los caminantes que había matado y limpiándolas en sus pantalones.

Contuvo el aliento mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la motocicleta, parando de vez en cuando para mirar alrededor y escuchar. No había señales de otros caminantes, y se preguntó si habría alguno acechando en alguna de las casas rodantes que estaban esparcidas por el área de campamento. Se opuso a acercarse para mirar.

Montó en su moto y se secó el sudor de la frente. Se ajustó la ballesta y las vainas de sus cuchillos en su cinturón, puso en marcha la motocicleta y dio la vuelta en la zona de estacionamiento, hacia la carretera estrecha y en dirección a Lago Espejo.

Lago Espejo estaba a una milla del Lago del Bosque y el estrecho camino de tierra se hacía más estrecho a medida que se acercaba a su destino. No vio caminantes mientras conducía lentamente y se tomó unos segundos aquí y allá para revisar el bosque a ambos lados. La carretera estaba sombreada por altos pinos y el aire olía a pino y a agua de lluvia. Era como perfume para Daryl. Había andado más de una milla cuando se detuvo en lo alto de un camino privado que entraba en la carretera del lago por la izquierda. Había una puerta en la parte superior de la calzada donde se encontraba con la carretera del lago y un gran cartel negro y naranja: PROPIEDAD PRIVADA - PROHIBIDA LA CAZA, LOS DISPAROS Y EL PASO.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Ahora eso suena como una invitación —murmuró para sí mismo.

Llevó la motocicleta hasta el frente de la puerta y la estacionó, abrió una alforja y sacó su pequeño revólver Beretta Brevettata. Revisó el clip y puso una bala en la recámara. Se aseguró de que estuviera puesto el seguro antes de deslizarla en la cintura de sus pantalones, cerca de la hebilla de su cinturón. Merle lo había llamado marica una vez porque siempre cargaba con el seguro puesto. Le dijo a Merle que se fuera al infierno. La última cosa que necesitaba era que el arma se descargara por accidente e hiciera volar su cosa.

Dejó lista una flecha en su ballesta y caminó cautelosamente alrededor de la puerta de la parte superior del camino privado. Podía ver el lago a su izquierda y podía olerlo, olía a limpio y fresco como el aire luego de una lluvia limpiadora. El aroma del lago se mezclaba con el aroma de los pinos e inhaló profundamente. No olía nada ni remotamente parecido al olor de la muerte y los caminantes.

Lento y sigiloso, se hizo su camino a través de la calzada cubierta de agujas de pino. La pequeña senda sombreada continuaba descendiendo y había caminado unos sesenta metros cuando se dio cuenta que el camino corría a la par del lago y se acercaba progresivamente a medida que descendía. Luego de avanzar otros treinta metros alcanzó a tener el primer vistazo de la casa. Estaba rodeada por una valla de tela metálica y se asentaba en el borde del lago. Estaba hecha de troncos y tenía tres pisos de altura. Había varias ventanas grandes en ella y daban la ilusión de que la casa estaba hecha principalmente de vidrio. El techo también parecía tener paneles de vidrio y Daryl pensó que esas eran las malditas lucernas más grandes que jamás había visto. El patio estaba ajardinado con arbustos y árboles frutales de buen gusto y estaba seguro que se habría visto muy bien antes de la llegada del apocalipsis, antes de que la gente dejara de cortar el césped y de podar sus árboles y sus arbustos.

Daryl se deslizó en el bosque y se acercó desde la cobertura de los árboles. Estaba tranquilo, a excepción de los llamados de las aves y la ardilla ocasional que se detenía en los árboles cercanos a él para charlar y regañarlo. Se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil, escuchando y observando. Había un leve zumbido que provenía de la casa.

Al acercarse, pudo ver que la tierra de detrás de la casa había sido despejada y la línea de árboles se encontraba a unos sesenta metros de lo que parecía ser un porche trasero. La valla de cadenas corría a lo largo de la línea de árboles. Dobló en dirección al bosque y se acercó a la casa por detrás. No había señal de nadie alrededor y no podía ver autos estacionados en ningún lugar cercano. Había un garaje detrás de la casa, pero las puertas estaban cerradas y no podía decir si había algo adentro o no.

A medida que se acercaba a la valla de la parte posterior de la casa, su sentido del olfato fue asaltado de pronto por el hedor de carne en descomposición. Se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior, tratando de empujar hacia abajo la urgencia de vomitar. Sus ojos recorrieron el bosque de alrededor, la casa y el descuidado césped de delante de él en busca de caminantes. Escuchó con atención a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar que los caminantes estaban cerca.

Escuchó las ardillas. Las ardillas regañarían cualquier cosa que caminara en dirección al árbol que ocupaban, sea humano, un ciervo o un caminante. Daryl había aprendido a usar las ardillas del bosque como indicador de que algo se estaba acercando, cuando era un niño que comenzaba a cazar. Una ardilla lejana haría charla y regañaría y luego, cuando lo que estuviera caminando se estuviera acercando, otra ardilla de un árbol cercano haría lo mismo. Podía sorprender mucho a un ciervo si las ardillas estaban más que dispuestas a comunicar su posición a medida que caminaba por el bosque. Igualmente, funcionaba de las dos formas, las pequeñas apestosas estaban más que felices de alertar a todas las criaturas del bosque de la presencia de Daryl a medida que se desplazaba por allí.

Daryl no pudo ver ni oír ningún caminante. El olor empeoraba a medida que se aproximaba a la valla. Se acercó con cautela, esperando que alguna ventana de la casa se abriera de repente y un ocupante desconocido lo recibiera con una lluvia de balas. Estaba a unos tres pasos de la valla, aún vivo y entero, y la casa estaba quieta y en silencio.

Echó un vistazo a través de la valla en el jardín trasero y localizó la fuente del hedor a muerte. A unos quince metros de él, detrás de la valla y a su izquierda, había una fila de cuatro montículos de tierra. Estaban colocados contra la valla metálica que corría a un costado de la casa. Al lado de uno de los montículos había una pila de viejos trapos ensangrentados.

Daryl tocó la valla, esperando que estuviera electrificada y que le fría el culo a cenizas en el mismo lugar donde estaba de pie. ¡Ah!, su primer pedo cerebral del día hizo su aparición y la escena de Jurassic Park en donde el doctor Grant agarra la cerca eléctrica y pretende ser electrocutado brilló en su cabeza. Rodó los ojos ante él y su ridícula imaginación. Se subió encima de la valla y aterrizó sobre sus pies del otro lado. Sujetó la ballesta y miró la casa otra vez, buscando movimiento en las ventanas. Todo estaba quieto. Caminó lentamente y en silencio hacia los montículos de tierra y el olor desagradable empeoró.

Cuando estuvo al lado, se dio cuenta de que la pila de trapos viejos, con manchas marrones de sangre, era en realidad un cuerpo. Las moscas zumbaban alrededor y, a medida que se acercó, lo que quedaba del cuerpo parecía estar ondulando y pulsando. Se acercó un poco más y luego se volvió y se inclinó, vomitando lo que quedaba en su estómago de las galletitas Oreo y la Dr. Pepper. El cuerpo estaba haciendo equipo con gusanos. Había una Glock .45 de policía en la podrida mano infestada de gusanos.

Cada una de las tumbas tenía un pedazo de 2x4 que había sido cortado y colocado en forma de lápida cruda en lo que sólo pudo asumir era la cabeza de la tumba. Las dedicatorias habían sido hechas con pintura negra y los ocupantes de las tumbas eran revelados por sus palabras. El primero decía:

Donna - mi adorable esposa

1972-2012

Y luego, la fila hacia abajo:

Thomas - Hijo Mayor

1997-2012

Nathan - Hijo Menor

2004-2012

Emily - Hija más querida

2000-2012

No hacía falta ser un científico de cohetes para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado allí. Papá había acabado con su familia y se había quitado la vida. Daryl se preguntó si los miembros de la familia habían sido mordidos o si papá había atacado preventivamente.

Había una pala apoyada contra la cerca y Daryl bajó su ballesta y tomó la pala. Usando la boca para respirar, cavó en la tierra y tiró varias palas repletas de tierra sobre el cuerpo expuesto hasta que ya no podía verse. Esperó que sus acciones ayudaran a mejorar el olor alrededor.

Puso la pala de nuevo contra la valla y recuperó su ballesta. Se quedó de pie en silencio y escuchó. Ningún sonido de caminantes y las aves seguían cantando sin preocupaciones en los árboles vecinos. Podía oír el audible zumbido que venía de la casa. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era un generador funcionando? No podía escuchar ningún motor en marcha.

Recorrió con la vista el sobrecrecido patio trasero a medida que se acercaba al porche trasero de la casa. Había un gran jardín cerca del lado opuesto del crudo cementerio y un invernadero de cristal. Dos de los paneles de vidrio del invernadero del lado que estaba frente a él estaban destrozados y había pedazos descansando en el suelo. El jardín estaba descuidado y podía ver lo que parecían zucchinis asomarse entre la hierba y las malezas. Uno parecía tener unos sesenta centímetros de largo y veinticinco alrededor. Zucchini, pensó, los conejos del mundo vegetal.

Daryl subió al porche y se quedó al ras contra la pared cerca de la entrada. Se acercó lentamente y agarró la manija de la puerta exterior de tela metálica. La vio vuelta y la puerta se abrió. Se deslizó entre ella y la puerta principal y miró a través del vidrio. La puerta se abría a la cocina. Era grande, limpia y parecía estar bien equipada. Los electrodomésticos eran de acero inoxidable y las encimeras eran de granito rosa. Había una isla con un lavabo en el medio y montones y montones de armarios de madera oscura de cerezo. Daryl miró alrededor lo mejor que pudo. No parecía haber nadie allí. Escuchó a través de la puerta. Todo lo que oía era el zumbido que había escuchado desde el principio, como si algo estuviera funcionando con electricidad. Probó el pomo y éste se dio la vuelta en su mano. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. La empujó lentamente y entró.

* * *

Este debería haber sido el título del capítulo: "Aw honey. I missed ya, too. What's that? You wanna give me a big ol' hug an' suck ma face? Well c'mon ova here sugar. Daryl's got somethin' special for ya." Pero no se puede porque es muy largo.

También podría ser... "C'mon an' get it, then, ya undead fuckers!"_  
_

Pero no, me quedo con el que dejé.


End file.
